Old Faces, New Heroes
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. There's a new Batgirl in Gotham, not long after Barbara Gordon's retirement, along with a new hero. And Nightwing wants answers. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The flicker, ilumintated the room. The masked person smiled, while sliding a disk into the into the modem. As varies files appeared on the screen, the mask stranger dragged all it's contents into it. The person behind her gave a small groan, shifting his position on the bed. Sighing, she quickly pulled her hair back to a tight pony tail, and continued with her mission. Dragging the last file in place. Before leaving, she dragged a content into the main frame, accessing it.  
"It's done," she murmured into the communicator that rested in her ear, while taking the disk out.  
"Good," the man responded on the other line. Shutting down the computer, she quickly left before her presence could be discovered.

The familiar scent filled the room, waking him up. Sitting up straightly, he examine the room, to find he was the only one there. Getting out of bed, he noticed the window was open, something he remembered he left shut. Making his way to the opened window, he noticed a figure on the opposite building running. Narrowing his eyes, he touched the computer-screen that sat right next to him.  
"Warm," he murmured.  
"Richard?" a woman opened the door uncertainly.  
"Star..." he murmured, as the young alien woman approached him.  
"What is it?" she asked, concerned.  
"I'm not sure," he admited. One thing he did know, however, was that Batgirl had been here. She was the only person he knew that was able to hack into anyones computer with ease. They both watched the dark figure disappear into the night, before Dick closed the windows, and pulled the blinds.

digi-gal-rox: i know it's only a prologue, but pls review!


	2. Home

digi-gal-rox: just edited it. not many changes though.

Chapter 1 - Home

"He found out," he muttered, while watching the young heroen downloaded the files into the bat-computer.  
"Big deal," Barbara Gordon snapped, "I did what you asked for, so end it already."  
"Come in Oracle," Robin's voice perked in.  
"Right here Robin," Barbara announced, pressing the button connecting her to the boy-wonder.  
"What is it, Robin?" Batman asked.  
"Freeze's just escaped, we're not sure where about's though," Robin informed.  
"Checking," Orcale announced, typing a few keys into the computer. "Got 'im! He's at the Jewellery store, at 5th Avenue."  
"I'll be there," Batman nodded, running towards the batmobile.  
"And make sure Batgirl stays out of trouble."  
"Come on, she's just like you," Robin laughed.

The wind blew her head back, as she glided down. She could hear chatter inside. A smile grew on her face, as she ran in. There stood the villian, Mr. Freeze, grabbing as many diamonds as he could.  
"Y'know," she announced, making her presence known, "It would be so much better if you took the big ones,"  
"Get her!" he roared. Two polar bears prepared their attack on her, but she easily doudged them. Batman and Robin arrived surprise to see their comrade had beaten them.  
"Go help her," Batman ordered to Robin, as he lundged at Mr. Freeze.  
"Yo!" Robin greeted cheerfully.  
"Kind of busy here!" she exclaimed.  
"How did you beat us here, Batgirl?"  
"Learnt it from Oracle." she grinned. They both noticed Batman and Mr. Freeze had vansished.  
"Great," Robin muttered, pressing his finger to the communicator. "Orcale, where's Batman's location?"  
"Upstairs." came the responce, "And it seems you got company."  
"Company?" Robin squeked, as he managed to knock out both polar bears.  
"Two, actually." Oracle groaned.

Batman stiffly turned around, after tieing up Mr. Freeze. Robin and Batgirl arrived, surrounding the 'company' Orcale had mentioned.  
"Batman," the man said.  
"Nightwing!" Robin said surprised, getting in front of Batgirl.  
"I want answers." he growled.  
"Who is he?" Batgirl asked.  
"You should know," the female, Starfire exclaimed.  
"She doesn't," a new voice had arrived. Behind Batman, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, the black ribbon blew in the wind, along with her hair. An eye mask, similar to Robin's covered her eyes, followed with a black suit and a loose fabirc as a belt. Two silvery ninja forks sat comfortably in her boots.  
"Who are you?" Nightwing growled, now in a fighting position.  
"I told you to stay behind." Batman snapped.  
"What can I say?" Oracle smirked, "I saw two friends return, so I thought I pay a visit."  
"We don't even know you!" Starfire cried out.  
"Batgirl, head home." Oracle ordered, calmly, Nightwing still in a fighting form.  
"But-"  
"Now!" she barked. Grumbling, she shot out her grapple and took off.  
"She was at my place," Nightwing muttered.  
"She hasn't even set foot in Bludhaven, let alone leave Gotham," Robin smirked.  
"How is that?"  
"It's quite amazing how people can be at two places at once."  
"Who are you?" Nightwing asked. A smile crept on her face.  
"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Releasing the fabric (very much like Catwoman) she whipped it out and disapperaed into the night.

"Who was he?" Cassandra Cain asked, as Barbara Gordon entered the room.  
"An old friend," she muttered.  
"Oh... and Tim and Bruce...?"  
"Oh, ho! They are very angry at him." she sighed, sitting on the sofa.  
"Why?"  
"Boy, are you a curious teenager," Barbara laughed, "Tim wondered the same thing when he first became Robin."

"Who is she?" Dick Grayson demanded, when Alfred Pennyworth opened the grand doors.  
"Who?" the butler looked puzzled.  
"The woman."  
"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Master Richard." Alfred sighed, closing the door behind the couple.  
"I know you're protecting her."  
"Please, you must tell us who she is." Starfire begged.  
"Honestly!" the butler exclaimed, "She is a protector of Gotham, very much like Batman, Robin and Batgirl."  
"You said Batgirl last. As I recalled, you always mentioned her second." Dick muttered.  
"Does it really matter what order I put her in?" Alfred asked, "Your room is ready. And put on your best clothes. We have guests arriving."

"Good evening, Alfred." Barbara smiled.  
"Hiya, Alfred!" Cassandra exclaimed cheerfully.  
"It's good to see you again, Ms. Gordon, Ms. Cain." Alfred greeted, letting the two women in.  
"I take it that we have other company?" Barbara asked.  
"Yes. Master Richard and Starfire are here"  
"I meant Selina," Barbara said, pleasantly, "She called saying she was coming early."  
"Ah yes," Alfred beamed, "She's with Master Bruce... somewhere. Master Timothy's in the library, Ms. Cain. I dare say, he might need some distraction. He's been working on his essays an awful lot."  
"Sweet!" the girl exclaimed running off. Sighing Barbara followed Alfred to the kitchen, but only to find Dick and Starfire there.  
"Dick! Starfire!" Barbara exclaimed, acting surprised, "What are you doing back here... in Gotham?"  
"Batgirl was at my place," Dick responded, "You know anything about it?"  
"No," Barbara shook her head, innocently, "I was at home."  
"Really?" Dick pressed on, "How is it possible than, when Batgirl was able to hack into my system, and you were home?"  
"Because, Richard," she said calmly, emphasising the name, "I'm not Batgirl anymore. I gave up that role, a long time ago."  
"What?" Dick looked at her surprised.  
"Why did you give up the role?" Starfire asked, curiously.  
"Well... being a mother ofcourse!"  
"Mother?" Dick's mouth hung open is shock.  
"Who is your husband, I would very much like to meet him."  
"Husband! Who said anything about a husband!" Barbara cried out in surprise.  
"You're not married?" Starfire pondered, "Than how is it possible for you to be a mother?"  
"Adoption!"

"Didn't you like try and marry?" Cassandra asked, at the dining table. Dick laughed nervously.  
"Cassie!" Barbara scowled.  
"What?" the teenager looked at the red-headed youth, "It's just a question."  
"Hm... like the question you asked when Paul visited?"  
"I was curious!"  
"Paul?" Dick asked.  
"She's been influenced by Tim," Bruce quickly explained, at the odd look planted on Dick's face.  
"Oh-ho! She's much worse!" Barbara exclaimed.  
"Well, girls will be girls," Selina Kyle smiled.  
"They have definately changed, during my younger years," Barbara smiled.  
"So, did you?" Cassie asked, again.  
"That's enough," Tim cut in, before Starfire could answer, "You should be asking Bruce when-"  
"I think that's enough!" Bruce cut in, annoyed.  
"But-" Tim started.  
"Who's up for dessert?" Barbara asked, jumping up. "I am!" grabbing her plate, she quickly hurried to the kitchen.  
"What's up with her?" Starfire asked.  
"The usual," Tim shrugged, "Cassie's teacher tried asking her out again."  
"What?" Dick asked.  
"Again?" Selina asked, "That guy is so-"  
"Freaky?" Cassie suggested, "'cause he is!"  
"Yeah," the dark haired woman nodded.

"Y'know Alfred, so much has changed."  
"You changed the most, Ms. Gordon." Alfred murmured, watching her eat the tub of ice-cream.  
"That's besides the point. Bruce already bought the ring, but when will he ask her."  
"Afraid, I'm guessing."  
"Bruce, afraid? No." Barbara smiled, "Commitment."  
"Ah, the usual thing." Alfred laughed.

"I've always wonder what it's like to be up there." Cassandra murmured.  
"Trust me, a lot of hard work." Tim snorted.  
"It must be fun though."  
"With the League?" Starfire asked curiously.  
"It's a lot of hard work," Barbara said pleasently.  
"How would you know?" Dick asked.  
"I worked up there for a bit, before retiring." she responded, "I occasionally help up there with computers."  
"It must be fun. Do you get your own room?"  
"Yeah," she nodded, "But like I said, like what Tim said, a lot of hard work."  
"Are you part of the League as well Tim?" Dick asked.  
"Part time, during semester breaks ofcourse." was his responce.  
"I'd like to be up there." Cassandra sighed.  
"You're too young," Tim answered, "And they won't allow you."  
"Maybe you should join the Titans," Starfire suggested.  
"I want to help the whole world though!" the teenager whined.  
"Ha!" Tim laughed, "What a kidder. Isn't she cute when she does that?"  
"Just plain annoying," Barbara laughed, as Cassandra pouted.  
"I have also wondered what it's like up there." Starfire murmured.  
"Busy, hard work, hardly get any rest. God I love it," Tim sighed, in a sarcastic dreamy way.  
"Hey, at least you get rest! I'm on the computers forever!" Barbara exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the young man.

"How's Bruce?" Dick asked, casually, joining Barbara in the kitchen, where she was helping Alfred with the dishes.  
"The same," Barbara responded, distractedly. Alfred muttered something before leaving the cosy kitchen.  
"What did Tim mean about asking Bruce?" he asked, as she turned around. She smiled a bit.  
"Bruce would be proposing to Selina... but y'know Bruce."  
"He's wants to get married?" Dick asked, surprised. "Does she?"  
"Not yet," Barbara shook her head, "He intends on telling her... soon."  
"I see..." Dick murmured. Before he could open his mouth again, Barbara's cell phone rand. She quickly picked it up.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're needed." Jon'z voice came, "I sense another person in the room."  
"You're right," Barbara sighed, turning her back on Dick, "I'm on my way."  
"Who was it?" he asked, once Barbara hung up.  
"You wouldn't know," said Barbara, "It's important though. Tell Bruce that something came up will you?" before Dick could respond, she had already left.

digi-gal-rox: R&R!


	3. Secrets and Surprises Part I

digi-gal-rox: here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2 - Secrets and Surprises

"Quiet," she murmured, narrowing her eyes.  
"Who are you?" Nightwing demanded from behind. Oracle smirked.  
"Like I said before," she responded, facing him. He wasn't alone. Starfire was with him, her hands illuminating green orbs, as her eyes.  
"He has asked you a question!"  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. The rest of the Titans have." Oracle said in a mocking voice. Nightwing threw a bird-a-rang, narrowly missing Oracle. "That wasn't nice." she growled. retreiving her ninja forks from her boots. "If it's a fight you want, a fight you will get." Before she could move, Starfire had already threw star  
bolts at her.  
"You will answer his question!" she said, demandingly.  
"Do you really think I'll tell you?" Oracle asked.  
"You'd better," Nightwing growled, finally speaking again.  
"And yet, I don't want to." she smirked, backing to the edge, she looked down and smiled.  
"If you want an answer, you have to go through-"  
"-Us." suddenly appearing, several members of the Justice League appeared. Dr. Light, Supergirl, the Flash and Wonder Woman.  
"We only wish to know who she is!" Starfire exclaimed.  
"She's a valuable member of the team." Wonder Woman sneered.  
"And how is it everyone else knows who she is?"  
"They earned her trust."  
"You still wanna find out?" Oracle asked.  
"I do," Nightwing growled, stepping foward. "I'll only go against you though."  
"Fine." Oracle responded, "Clock Tower, tomorrow night... let's say around six. Don't be late. And don't bring anyone else."

"That wasn't a wise idea, Barb," Cassie said, as Barbara entered the apartment.  
"Either way he will find out."  
"But-"  
"Cassie, he found out I was Batgirl, so it won't take him long to learn I'm Oracle."  
"He has the detective skills! Let him find out on his own!"  
"Yeah well... I made a deal. I'm going to keep that promise. Now go to bed."

"I wonder when they'll ask us to join them." Starfire murmured.  
"I got asked once." Dick murmured, "I turned it down."  
"Why?" she asked, curiously.  
"I don't belong up there." was the responce, "I work a lot better, solo."  
"What about-"  
"You guys are my friends." Dick laughed, "That's different. I hardly know anyone up there, except for Batman and the  
Flash, but you don't always get to be in a team you'll like. That is why they say it's hard."  
"It wouldn't be so bad. It'll be fun though."

Barbara glared at the punching bag, as she threw it another kick. Beads of sweat fell from her face, as she panted heavily. Despite it being a lot cooler in the batcave, her training had warmed her up fast.  
"Still keeping at it, I see." Dick whistled, decending from the stairs.  
"Heard from the grape vine, you're meeting with your mysterious fighter."  
"You know her?"  
"Not by name." she lied.  
"You do know, just refusing to tell me?" he smiled, slyly, "Still stuborn."  
"Well, I'll let you bulk up." Barbara said, grabbing a towel, "You'll be needing it."  
"She's that good of a fighter, huh?"  
"You have no idea," Barbara found herself smiling to herself, as she accended up the stairs.

The cold Gotham air blew her pony tail back, as she allowed the wind to run past her. She heard a soft thump behind her. The clock rung loudly.  
"Let's get this over and done with, shall we?" Oracle asked, as she witnessed the sun set.  
"Your word," Nightwing muttered, as she turned to face him. Before any could attack, she noticed Starfire had followed him.  
"I told you not to bring anyone." she growled, Nightwing followed her glare.  
"I didn't. She must've followed." Nightwing responded. Starfire began attacking the Oracle, who was pushed aside, by Nightwing. "I told you to stay behind!" he bellowed.  
"I wanted to know myself!" was the responce, as the alien princess landed.  
"Deals off," she growled.  
"What!" Starfire exclaimed, "You-"  
"I said for no one to follow. You followed. Deals off." Oracle narrowed her eyes. Something had caught Nightwing's eye, something that hung around Oracle's neck.  
"That necklace..." he murmured. Quickly reacting, she tucked the necklace under her top, "Where did you-" before he could finish his sentence, she already taken off.

Barbara rested her head back, as she sat comfortably on the sofa. It was near midnight, Cassandra was already in bed. Just six hours ago, Nightwing was about to discover who was under the mask of the Oracle. Too bad he didn't. At least not yet. She sighed, as she stared at the ceiling, fidling with the necklace around her neck. Though the dove necklace was given to her from Dick, she still kept it on, all these years, giving her 'luck'.  
"Maybe," she murmured, getting up, "Just maybe," pulling her hair to a loose pony tail, she made her way to her room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Wally asked, yawning meeting Dick at the local Gotham Bar.  
"I want to confirm something," Dick murmured, "Is Oracle Babs?"  
"What makes you think Oracles her?"  
"The necklace I gave her."  
"A lot of people have that necklace, Dick." Wally frowned.  
"Either you're telling me or I'm going to-"  
"To what, Dick?" Wally challenged, "I'm sorry, but you're no genious when it comes to computers."  
"I just want to know the truth, Wally."  
"Forget about it. The only way you'll be getting the confirmation is if you earn her trust."  
"I don't have time for that."  
"If you want to know who's behind the mask, it's the only way."  
"Why can't you just tell me?" Dick mumbled, staring at the glass that sat in front of him.  
"Because I made a promise." Wally sighed, "We all did."

Bruce Wayne stared at the computer screen, thoughtfully. Moments ago, he had recieved a call from Wally, about Dick's suspicions of Barbara being the Oracle. If Dick indeed try to hack into the Justice League data base, they would have to alter Barbara's identity. Hesistantly, he typed something into the computer, slowly deleting the name; Barbara Gordon, replacing it with Barbara Wilson.  
"A new identity," he murmured.  
"Ready?" Superman's voice came from the speaker.  
"It's done," Bruce murmured, "It's all done."

"I need your help," Dick announced, blocking Tim from the grand entrance.  
"Can't it wait? I have classes." Tim frowned, trying to get past his older brother.  
"No." the older man shook his head, "I need to know the passward to the Justice League data base.  
"I don't see that happening any time soon," Barbara muttered, walking past, "Ready or not Tim, we're leaving now."  
"I would if Dick here would let me pass!" the young adult cried out.  
"I need to know who Oracle is." Dick narrowed his eyes, "I think I know who it is."  
"Really?" Barbara asked, raising an eye-brow, "Than why not inspire us, Dick." Dick pulled his head back in defeat.  
There was no way he could point the finger, he needed to confirm his findings first.  
"Just give me the password." he mumbled.  
"Try asking Bruce," Tim said hurriedly, running out the door, "Hurry up Barb!"  
"Yeah, yeah," the red-headed woman muttered, giving Dick a friendly nod before leaving.

"He's going to find out." Tim said quietly.  
"Bruce changed Oracle's identity, so he won't know."  
"Come on Barb, we know he's a lot smarter than that."  
"He'll learn soon enough." Barbara sighed, pulling up to Gotham State Uni. "Your car should be done by this after-noon, so don't call me, ok?"  
"I'm serious Barb, he's goin' to find out sooner or later."  
"Later," Barbara smiled.

"Come on man, just tell me!" Dick exclaimed. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy's face frowned on the screen.  
"Please, friends." Starfire begged, "We must know!"  
"We made a promise," Raven sighed, "Believe me when I say this, we would tell you... but we'd get into a lot of trouble from the League."  
"What does the League have to offer you?" Dick wondered, annoyed.  
"They may offer us a place, if we're able to keep this secret from you." Beast Boy beamed, "Not that keeping it from you is a bad thing," he quickly added, seeing Dick's angered face.  
"You'll just have to learn it the hard way." Cyborg sighed, "Earn her trust. We just barely did, if Beast Boy hadn't screwed up."  
"What are you saying?" Starfire asked.  
"It took us exactly five years since Orcale's first appearence, to earn her trust. We're not going to throw it away that easily." Raven muttered, "Thanks to Beast Boy."

Starfire watched Nightwing narrow his eyes, watching the city below. Ever since they arrived at Gotham, he had kept to himself, hardly talking to her. The young alien girl sighed, as she starred at the crimson sky. She remembered the first time she came here with Nightwing, when he was once known as Robin. The Titans were there as well, in  
search of Slade. Years later, when they returned to Gotham again, a new hero had joined the team with Batman. And the dark cladded hero was just as gloomy. She couldn't help notice the teasing Robin and Batgirl constantly did to each other. But it stopped after a couple of days. Batgirl had started working alone, and whenever possible would  
always seperate herself from the Titans. Starfire knew she was 'jealous', though at that time she didn't know what the word meant. Than once again, after Nightwing's debut, as a Titan, they returned to Gotham in search of another Titan villian; Killer Moth. Batgirl was just as arogant as she was the first time the two met. She had learnt that  
Killer Moth had originally originated from Gotham, trying to kidnap Bruce Wayne, however was stopped by Batgirl. She had learnt that, that was how Robin, than, knew of Killer Moth.  
"It's quiet tonight," Nightwing murmured, interupting her thoughts.  
"It is," she murmured in agreement.  
"Look what the cat dragged in," a voice said from behind. Nightwing stiffened.  
'Ivy," he growled.  
"I wouldn't move if I were you," the woman in green sneered, as vines tightly wrapped around the two Titans, "And take my warning, the more you move, the tighter it will get," she added, at the squirming alien.  
"You should take your word for it," Oracle smirked from behind.  
"How'd you get here!" Poinson Ivy asked in surprise.  
"I move in mysterious ways, Ivy. You should know that," Oracle shrugged, as she leaned against the bill board, "So should we do this the easy way or the hard way?"  
"Or why not against my new babies?" Ivy asked, slyly, as four hedged shape dogs approached the hero. Oracle narrowed her eyes as the villian made her escape.  
"She's on the run, boy wonder," Oracle muttered into the communicator, as she began 'cutting' up Ivy's new toys.  
"Help!" Starfire choked, as she continued squirming.  
"Listen to the green lady," Oracle snapped. "And I'll be there, once I get rid of her pets."

"Thanks," Nightwing said, rubbing his wrists.  
"No sweat," Oracle shrugged, "All in a days work."  
"If you don't mind me asking, can I ask who's under the mask?"  
"I do mind. If you want to know, you'll have to wait." the woman narrowed her eyes, watching Starfire carefully,  
"Your girlfriend should be more careful. She may have been in Gotham, but she doesn't know any Gotham villians."  
"Why did Ivy attack us?"  
"That's what I'm going to find out." Oracle sighed, "All I can tell you is that the Mad Hatter and the Scarecrow are somehow involved."

digi-gal-rox: pls review!


	4. Secrets and Surprises Part II

digi-gal-rox: hey here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3 - Secrets and Surprises

"Who is she?" he murmured, typing something into the computer. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the fight that was meant to take place. The necklace... "Could she really be-"  
"Bruce?" Barbara's voice suddenly came, "You down there?" he remained silent, hearing her familiar foot steps decend from the stairs. "Dick!" she exclaimed, surprised.  
"Hey," he responded distractedly.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, joining him at the computer.  
"Still trying to discover who Oracle is," he responded, "And I think Bruce is up at the League."  
"Great," she muttered.  
"Why did you need him?" he asked, curiously, facing her.  
"It's not that important," she waved her hand dismissively.  
"Uh-huh," he raised an eye-brow. "I take it you're helping with the Ivy case?"  
"No, dad gave me the month off. Said I've been working too hard." she frowned, leaning towards the computer, "You're no where close into discovering who she is."  
"How would you know?"  
"If she wanted you to know, you'd have known by now."  
"Like the time I learnt you were Batgirl?" he asked. Barbara looked away.  
"Dick..."  
"I know, I know. I should've said something as well." Dick sighed, "But you've got to understand, I thought-"  
"You were doing the right thing from protecting me," she finished. "I'm a big girl Dick. You know very well that I can look after my self." he looked at her curiously, as she began typing something into the computer.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, returning his gaze back to the computer.  
"You wanted to know who Oracle is." she simply said, "I'll get you in, into the League's data base."

"Keep a sharp eye out tonight," Robin murmured, "She's out there somewhere."  
"Don't need to tell me twice," Batgirl frowned, "And anyway, I heard Nightwing's one step closer to discovering who Oracle really is."  
"I know," Robin muttered, "Barb helpped him."  
"She what!"  
"Don't get all psyco on me, Batgirl." Robin exclaimed, "He won't know."  
"How would you know?"  
"Remember the pep talk we got from Batman?"  
"So? What if Oracle changed it?"  
"She won't. She doesn't want him to know." Robin sighed.  
"You've got company," Oracle's voice came, "Madhatter's at your current location, Batgirl. Scarecrow at your's, boy wonder."  
"And Ivy?"  
"Stalking our two friends. I'll alert them. Keep the two busy."  
"Yes ma'am." Batgirl saluted.

Cassandra groaned, as the sun streamed into the cosy bedroom. She could just smell breakfast.  
"Get up, Cassie!" Barbara exclaimed, slamming the door open.  
"Five more minutes," she muttered, pulling the blanket over her head.  
"Now!" Barbara said, furiously, pulling the blanket off the dark haired teenager.  
"Barb!" she whined.  
"You got school, mind you." Barbara frowned, leaving the room, "If you're not out in half an hour, you'll be living every teens nightmare: PJ's at school!" Cassandra quickly jumpped out of bed, slamming her bedroom door. Barbara smiled to herself, hearing Cassandra scramble for clothes. Before she could head back towards the kitchen, there was a soft knock at the door. Frowning, the young woman headed towards the door, only to find Wally West standing there, with a bunch of roses. "Wally?"  
"Happy Birthday!"  
"My birthday isn't till-"  
"Tomorrow, I know. Thought I'd surprise you," he grinned, as Barbara let him in.  
"Didn't really work did it?" she laughed, taking the roses from him, and putting it to her nose. "Mmmm..."  
"I'll wait till Christmas."  
"Maybe you shouldn't 've said it. Now I know what to expect." she laughed, placing the roses into an empty vase.  
"Good point," Wally nodded, "Anyway, the reason I'm here. Dick mentioned that you helped him hack into the League's data base."  
"He was already suspecting me of being Orcale. Had to get him off my trail."  
"It didn't matter. He still believes you're the Oracle. You're have 'ta tell him sooner or later."  
"Why does everyone keep telling me this? I can handle it." Barbara exclaimed, as Cassandra emerged from her room.  
"Wally!" she exclaimed.  
"Hey 'girl." Wally smiled, as the teenager gulped down her breakfast.  
"So lady like," Barbara said sarcastically.  
"I'm late!" Cassandra exclaimed, grabbing her bag and ran out.  
"PJ nightmare?" Wally asked, closing the door.  
"Get's to her every time." she smiled, making her way to the sofa.  
"About Dick, though..."  
"Wally-"  
"I'm serious, Red. He's going to learn the truth, and when he does..."  
"It'll be the Batgirl incident all over again." Barbara sighed, hugging herself. "I'm not ready to tell me, Wally. I know him. You know him! When he learns something about someone close... he looses it."  
"Bee..."  
"Why do you think our relationship is always awkward." she murmured, "He left Gotham, Wally. The day he left, he lost his family. And he lost a lot more than family. He lost their trust. And mine."

Alfred watched Dick and Stafire carefully, as the two Titans kept in deep conversation. He knew what it was about. It was about Oracle; the guise Barbara Gordon had took, after Dick's departure almost five years ago. Out of Dick's 'new' family, he was the only one who kept in constant contact with him. Alfred quietly closed the door, before resting his back on the wall close by. He looked up to the ceiling, remembering Dick's first time at Wayne Manor, after witnessing the devasting death of his parents. Bruce had adopted him, remembering the time he too lost his parents. Alfred, shook his head uncertainly, before heading towards the batcave. He knew how devastated Bruce was when Dick left. Tim became what he had most feared, a man like Bruce; the moody, broody man who would spend most of his life as the Gotham Knight. But Barbara... Barbara went through the most change. It was a change, that no one, not ever her father, could undo.

"Were you able to get in?" she asked.  
"No." Dick shook his head, "By the time we got in, the system shut down." he frowned. "Looks like we're back to square one."  
"What's that?"  
"Bringing her down." Dick muttered, "But I have to do this alone, Star. She already hates you."  
"Richard..."  
"I promise I'll let you know, Star. But right now... this thing I have to do alone."

She stood on her balcony, feeling the rain on her skin. She had always loved the rain. It was cleansing in a way. She closed her eyes, lifting her head, a smile spread on her lips. Opening her eyes again, she went back into the apartment. The rain storm had suddenly appeared, early in the afternoon, surprising Gotham. Grabbing a towel, she began drying herself. She had received a call from Dick earlier saying he was going to drop by. Something about needing her help in something. The doorbell ran precisely the time he said he'd be here. With a shock expression planted on her face she answered the door.  
"Should I be worried?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.  
"Yes," she nodded, "This is the first time you actually came on time."  
"First time...?" he looked at her oddly.  
"So, what is it you need?" she asked.  
"Help."  
"I know that, or else you wouldn't be here." she frowned, her mood suddenly different.  
"No need to get all moody on me, Barb." Dick sighed, as she let him in.  
"Wally tells me you're still interested in the mysterious Oracle."  
"Do you know where she'll be tonight?"  
"Tonight?" she repeated, looking out the window. The rain still could be heard, hitting the balcony floor.  
"Yes, tonight." Dick repeated, following her gaze. "I still see you enjoy the rain." He couldn't help notice that a smile grew on her face.  
"Yeah," she nodded quietly. "I still do. But to answer your question, no. I don't know where she'll be tonight."  
"Great," Dick muttered, taking a sit on a sofa close by.  
"But I do know that she occassionally goes to the clock tower."  
"I-"  
"But she'll be most likely with the League this evening."  
"How-"  
"She's part of the League, Dick." Barbara sighed, keeping her back towards him.  
"I know-"  
"Ask Jonz. Maybe he knows."

"That sucks," Robin muttered.  
"Tell me about it. Even Batman, Flash and Superman sided for me, but no! He had to send me down here, just too keep an eye on them." Oracle mmuttered. The clock rung loudly as it struck six.  
"So, Nightwing coming or what?"  
"I hope not," she frowned. "God! I just had to say I was going to be-"  
"Oracle?" Nightwing's voice came from the back.  
"I hate it when he does that," she muttered, as Robin turned around.  
"Tim? What are you doing here?"  
"Keeping Oracle company," Robin shrugged, "Where's Star?"  
"Back at the manor... why?"  
"You ready?" the boy wonder asked, looking at Oracle.  
"No," she shook her head.  
"Oh come on!" Robin exclaimed.  
"No," she shook her head again.  
"Why not?" he demanded.  
"Because I just spotted Scarecrow, entering Gotham Hall. The GCPD are in there. They're having a function."  
"Barb..." Nightwing murmured. Robin glanced at Oracle who hesitated.  
"She's not there Nightwing," Robin muttered.  
"How would you know, Tim? She's-"  
"We know she's part of the Gotham force, but she's not there." Robin cut in.  
"Than where is she?" Nightwing asked, annoyed. Robin bit his lip uncertainly. He turned around, only to find Oracle had disappeared. "Where is she, Tim?"  
"Just please don't say anything." Robin begged.  
"For gods sake, Tim, I'm your brother!"  
"Just promise me you won't say anything!" Robin repeated.  
"Tim, do you trust me?" Nightwing asked, looking at the young man, sincerly.  
"I use to think I didn't. But I do." he nodded.  
"Than tell me."  
"One more thing. Promise not to get made?"  
"That... I cannot promise, if it's someone close."  
"Dick..."  
"I'll control it, O.K?"  
"Good enough. Barbara's not there because she just went in." Nightwing froze.  
"Wait she's..."  
"Her." Robin nodded.

The gas began to fill the room, unaware to the Gotham Police. But before she could warn them, it had already taken affect of the Gotham police, Quickly retreiving her gas mask, she made her way to where Scarecrow stood. She could hear the panic screams of the Gotham Police, followed by gun shots. The Police's worst fear had been brought  
to life.  
"Crane!" she growled, as the Scarecrow made his way towards her.  
"I would like to now the Oracle's worst fear," the villian smiled, "but first things first... the mask."

"Oracle!" Batgirl screamed, as Scarecrow threw the female heroen across the room. Nightwing and Robin quickly arrived at the girls scream.  
"Is anyone else here?" Robin asked, urgently.  
"I... I don't know," Batgirl stammered. Robin quickly took off after Scarecrow, leaving Batgirl and Nightwing behind with Oracle's unconcious body. Batgirl quickly made her way to her mentor and guardian. Nightwing followed suit.  
"She'll be fine," he said quietly, lifting the body.  
"How would you know?" Batgirl demanded, grabbing hold of Oracle's arm.  
"We've fought him before." Nightwing sighed.  
"We...?"  
"Barbara and myself." he murmured, crouching down, till he was eye to eye contact with the teenager.  
"You... know?"  
"We have to hurry though, Batgirl. Her gas mask fell off by the looks of it. The gas has already affected her. If you want your mentor to live, let me get her to the cave." the teenager hesitated for a moment, before letting her go.  
"Please... make sure she's alright." she said. Nightwing nodded and took off.

digi-gal-rox: review pls!


	5. Confrontations

digi-gal-rox: just note that i won't be able to update as much as i would luv to. i have lots of exams coming up. so if anyone really wants this story to update, pls be patient! and pls review!

Chapter 4 - Confrontations

"He got away," Tim sighed, removing his mask. "How's she doing?"  
"The gas has affected her more than you think." Leslie sighed, rubbing her temples.  
"Is there any chance of her recovering?" Cassandra asked.  
"I'm not sure yet," the elderly woman admitted.  
"It's my fault," Dick growled, "I kept Tim from saving her, demanding who she was."  
"It's not anyone's fault, Richard." Leslie murmured, studying the peaceful look on Barbara's face. "It was a burden she wanted to carry."  
"It was the one way she could prove she didn't need saving," Cassandra murmured. Dick looked at her surprised.  
"Cassie?" Tim looked at the teenage girl curiously.  
"When she adopted me five years ago, she use to tell me stories of her life." Cassandra murmured, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her face, "She use to say that she always wanted to prove herself to Batman and Nightwing that she could handle it. But Nightwing would always come to her rescue." Dick felt Starfire place a supporting hand on his shoulder. "She believed that taking the guise of Oracle she could prove it, and she did."  
"Than I came along," Dick sighed. "She tried to drive me away, by making me believe that she wasn't Oracle."  
"You should all rest," Leslie sighed. "We all should."  
"What about-" Dick started.  
"I'll have the League pick her up." Tim said, making his way to the bat-computer, "They have all the resource we need. And Batman's there. He'll let us know how she's doing."  
"Bruce?"  
"She's been affected before, Dick." Tim sighed, "She'll be fine. Right now, what she needs is a friend."

The Flash never left her side, when Robin accmpanied Oracle to the Justice League Tower. Supergirl stood in the corner, her eyes red from crying the night before. Across from him, Batman sat stifly. He couldn't help but notice a look of defeat on his face. It was as if he couldn't save her. Robin had made batman promise to call them, if  
any changes occured. But nothing happened. They all knew that Nightwing... Dick knew who Oracle was. Wonder Woman entered the infirmary, followed by Superman and the bat clan.  
"He couldn't wait," Robin quickly explained, when Batman stood up, "And neither could Batgirl." At the mention of Batgirl, Batman nodded and sat down. The teenager ran towards Oracle's body.  
"Anything?" she asked hopefully.  
"None," Batman shook his head. "She was able to pull through the last time. I don't understand why she can't now."  
"Jonz said she's trapped in some kind of fear."  
"I know," Batman sighed.  
"Is... is there any chance she'll make it?" Nightwing asked.  
"I don't know," Batman admitted, "I don't know."

"Alfred..."  
"Yes, Ms. Starfire?"  
"If I may ask... why did Richard follow everyone up there?"  
"And asked you to stay behind?"  
"Yes." she nodded.  
"He feels responcible for what has happened, to Ms. Gordon." Alfred sighed, "Before he left Gotham, he was always able to save her just in time, before anyone could hurt her. Even after their relationship ended. He made a vow that he would always protect her. She never liked it, but I know deep down she didn't mind it at all." Alfred sighed, as he picked up an old album from the shelf, "He shares a special bond with Ms. Gordon; Ms. Starfire, a bond no one can break. They have been through a lot together. And I know she would do the same, if she were in his place." Alfred gave her a small smile before handing her the album. "There is still a lot you need to learn, Ms. Starfire, if you think you know Ms. Gordon, you certainly don't know what she's been through." Starfire took the album and opened it. When she looked up, Alfred had already disappeared through the door, lost in his own thought.

"Does Batman really think that something here can help us?" Nightwing asked, studying the neat bedroom.  
"How would I know?" Robin asked, "She spent more time up here than I did."  
"I know she won't like this."  
"What she won't know won't kill her." Robin responded. "That was scary."  
"Hm?" Nightwing looked up, from the desk.  
"Usually, you'd be the one sneaking and I'd be the one who's hesitant."  
"You don't say..."  
"Ah ha!" Robin exclaimed, discovering the small box of viles, "Here they are!"  
"Here's what are?" Nightwing poked his head over Robin.  
"Perfumes Sam gave her," Robin laughed, "Perfect black mail!"  
"So mature, Tim." Nightwing frowned.  
"I wonder why she kept them up here though..."  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
"I will. Once she..." Robin trailed off.  
"I shouldn't have-" Nightwing started.  
"No, it's not your fault." Robin cut in. "Do... do you think she'll be fine, Dick?"  
"She's a fighter, Robin." Nightwing sighed, "I'm sure she'll pull through."  
"What's going to happen with the two of you than?"  
"Nothing," the dark knight's former protege sighed, "Thing's will go back to what they were."

"It's out of the question!" Jonz erupted, "In her current-"  
"I know her, and I know the villian who did this." Batman growled, "And I know how to take care of her."  
"She won't even make it!"  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Jonz," Batman narrowed his eyes, "I know what Robin did was for her concern, but right now, what she needs is her family."  
"You're already up-"  
"Does it matter, Jonz?" Batman asked, "I would prefer her down there, where I can keep an eye on her. Where a trusted friend can watch over her."  
"She won't make it. She needs everyone's assistance!"  
"No she doesn't." Batman simply responded, "That's what you want to believe because not even you can save her! But I know someone who can."  
"Who?" Jonz demanded.  
"Raven."

"Richard..." Starfire called out softly. Nightwing turned around surprised.  
"Star!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
"Alfred told me you'd be here." she murmured, as the clock struck twelve. Nightwing nodded, allowing Starfire to join him. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." he murmured.  
"Do... do you still love her?" he looked at her surprise.  
"Star..."  
"I have to know, Richard. Do you still love her?" she repeated. Nightwing looked away, witnessing the lights going  
out in the city.  
"Star, you've got to understand that we both have a lot of history..."  
"Than you still love her," Starfire sighed sadly, turning her back on him.

"Well?" Batman asked hopefully, as Raven came out.  
"She'll be fine." the hooded Titan nodded, "She needs to rest though."  
"Thanks," Batgirl sniffled.  
"It's the least we could do," Raven smiled, "She's a valued friend, on my book."  
"Can we see her?"  
"Sure," Cyborg nodded, as the door opened, "She wants to see you anyway."

"Hey Bee-girl." Robin smiled warmly, as the red headed woman forced herself up.  
"Hey twerp." Barbara smiled weakly.  
"How are you feeling?" Batman asked, taking a seat by the bed.  
"O.K I guess." the red-headed hero sighed, "I'm guessing you're going to lock me in my room now, huh?"  
"Till you're able to run again, yes." Batman nodded.  
"I thought we were going to loose you!" Batgirl whispered.  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of, Cassie. Looks like we're stuck together for a while, huh?" Barbara smiled, this time it was stronger. Batgirl grinned back.  
"It's good to have you back, Barbara." Batman murmured.  
"How long was I out for?" she asked.  
"Almost two days." Robin sighed.  
"Does dad-?"  
"No. He thinks you're angry at him for giving you the month off." Batgirl chimed in. Barbara giggled.  
"That's dad."

"She pulled through, huh?" Nightwing asked, entering the Titan building, the following night.  
"She left this morning," Raven responded.  
"We've got more important issues to deal with," Nightwing said, ignoring her.  
"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, curiously.  
"Slades back. And he's at Gotham."

"A girl can really get use to this," Barbara laughed, as Tim came in with a tray of food.  
"Yeah, right." Cassandra muttered.  
"I wouldn't mind having Bruce do this," Tim laughed.  
"Now that's something to see." Barbara smiled, seating up, "I take it he bailed out, for patrol?"  
"Yep. He received a call from Dick saying Slades back."  
"Back? Here?" Barbara asked, surprised.  
"Who's Slade?" Cassandra asked.  
"One of Dick's arch foes... following Blockbuster."  
"Well, they're trying to find him. We've been ordered to stay put!"  
"And protect me," Barbara sighed, "This time I don't blame him, since I'm stuck here."  
"I wonder where he is though..." Tim sighed, pulling the blinds down.

Unaware to all of them, a new figure ran across the roof tops. A black silhouette of the figure could be seen. The figure smiled to himself, watching the people continue their business, unaware he was around.  
"Keep a sharp eye, we don't know what he'll do, or where he is." he heard their leader. He smiled to himself. For now he had to lay low.  
"Copy that," the team responded in unision. The figure smiled again, as the Titans spread out. He had always enjoyed making the Titan leader, Nightwing suffer. And this time... this time Nightwing would have to witness the destruction of his family.

"What do you want Slade?" he murmured, hearing Batman landing behind him.  
"Any luck?"  
"Does it look like it?" he asked sharply. Batman narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond.  
"Do you know why he's here?"  
"No,"  
"There's movement at the stadium," Robin's voice came from the communicator.  
"Robin?" Nightwing raised an eye-brow.  
"Bee sent me down here, too keep check." Robin quickly explained, "Something's happening at tonights game, you guys  
better check it out." When Nightwing turned around, Batman had already left.  
"Batman's already on it." he grunted, before cutting the line.

"I don't think he is making any moves tonight," Starfire announced, as they all arrived at the cave.  
"Good," Cyborg yawned, "I need some sleep." Deeper in the cave, they could hear talking.  
"How did he beat us?" Beast Boy wondered.  
"He knows the city better than us," Raven muttered, as she levitated towards the computer, where Robin was found typing.  
"You're right," he said, "He's not making any moves tonight."  
"How's Barbara doing?" Raven asked, as the remaining Titans joined her.  
"A lot better," he responded. He winced as a loud crash was heard.  
"For gods sake Bruce! Just let us handle it!" Dick bellowed.  
"How long have they been at it?" Cyborg asked.  
"The moment the both got here. At the same time. Perhaps longer while on patrol." Robin muttered.  
"Not while you're in my city!" Bruce shot back, his voice rising.  
"Will you two cut it out!" Robin cried out, angrilly, "If you both keep this up, Cassies going to come down here and kick your-"  
"As if she could," Dick yelled.  
"Don't say she can't!" Bruce yelled, once again topping Dick's voice, "She learnt everything from Barbara!"  
"She couldn't even kick my-"  
"Don't you dare use that tone with me!" Bruce bellowed. Before Robin could open his mouth, he heard loud stompind  
decending from the stairs.  
"Cassie?" he asked.  
"No,"  
"Uh oh." Robin murmured. He watched the red-headed female continue making her way to where both Dick and Bruce were at each other's throats. Both men stopped in mid sentence as Barbara stood, her arms folded, tapping her foot.  
"Do you know how loud your voices are?" she asked, calmly. They didn't respond, her eyes began to twitch.  
"She's gonna blow," Robin murmured.  
"Do you have any idea how embaressed Alfred was, when your guests arrived, hearing the arguments?" she went on. Bruce remained stoned. Dick smiled weakly.  
"Barb-"  
"I'm not done yet," she muttered through gritted teeth.  
"Oh ho! I think you are," Robin exclaimed, appearing behind Barbara, "Time to rest!" Barbara shrugged him off.  
"You both are so... so inconsiderate!"  
"It's his f-"  
"Don't interupt me," she said sharply, facing Dick. "Just because Slade's here, doesn't mean the Titans have to handle it on their own!" she turned to face Bruce, "And just because this is your turf, doesn't mean you have to kick the Titans out!"  
"But-" Dick started again.  
"I'm not done yet!" Barbara snapped, her voice rising, "Get over it! The both of you!" Narrowing her eyes she stomped away.  
"That was better than I though," Robin sighed.  
"What are you talking about?" Dick asked.  
"The last time she got angry, she pratically lost it." Robin shrugged.

"Men," she muttered, slamming the bedroom door. She wondered if she should've given them the full blow. She shook her head. 'Too late for that'. Relaxed, she lay on her bed, lost in thought. When would they ever learn? There was a soft knock at her door and Alfred came into her room, with a tray.  
"Good evening, Ms. Gordon." Alfred smiled, "I take it you handled the situation."  
"I should've given them the full blow." she grinned.  
"I think you handled it quite well. Master Bruce is already apologizing to his guest about what happened."  
"Was I loud?"  
"Compared to their out burst? No." Alfred smiled, placing the tray on the desk.  
"And Dick?" she asked, getting up.  
"Still down there, he's not resting till he find's Slade."  
"Thanks Alfred." Barbara smiled. Alfred smiled back, patting Barbara on the back, before leaving. She sunk into her chair. Like Bruce, Dick was a very obsesive man, especially when it came to villians. He was just as obsesive as Bruce. Dick had already pushed his family away, because of this. She had learnt that he had earned Tim's trust as  
with Cassandra's. She just hoped that he didn't push them away this time.

digi-gal-rox: that's it for now! pls review!


	6. Trust and Changes

digi-gal-rox: sorri pplz. updates will be slow from now on. mid year coming up. plz be patient. and plz review!

Chapter 5 - Trust and Changes

"O.K, so let me get this straight, you only want Robin and Batgirl's help?" Barbara repeated.  
"Yes," Dick responded.  
"And why not Batman?"  
"Because he's a self-righteous, son of a-"  
"Dick!" she said warningly.  
"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled.  
"Now, why don't you want his help?"  
"Does he trust me?" he asked, watching Barbara sway too and fro on the bed.  
"I can't answer that." she responded.  
"Yes you can. You're just afraid of my reaction." Dick retorted.  
"Do you trust him?" Barbara asked.  
"I thought I did." he responded.  
"Dick..."  
"He lost my trust that night, Babs." he murmured, he looked at her sincerly.  
"You can't blame him for that, Dick. It was our own fault for not saying anything." she said softly.  
"He still could've said something," Dick muttered.  
"He's always trusted you Dick," Barbara sighed, "He was respecful of your choice, when you travled the world. He was respectful of your choice by your new found identity."  
"And?"  
"He's your father, Dick." Barbara sighed, "He's always trusted you. You just never realised. He just doesn't want to show it."  
"Why's that?" he wondered.  
"You hurt him, when you suddenly left." she responded, "The argument you two were having... it hurt him so much, he supressed his trust for you." Dick watched her as she jumpped of the bed.  
"Barb?"  
"You think we've changed, but the thing is, you've changed Dick. You've changed a lot."

He stood at the edge of the cliff. The wind hit his face softly. He remembered always coming here when he was younger. Out of the whole Wayne estate, this was his favourite place. He starred at the clear blue ocean, as it roared against the rocks. He closed his eyes, for a moment. Before he learnt of Barbara being Batgirl, this was the very same spot he promised he'd always be with her. So much for that promise, he grimaced.  
"Hey..." he turned around to see Tim heading towards him, "We've been looking all over for you."  
"You have?"  
"Bruce is out for the week, with the League." Tim informed, "Barbara mentioned that you needed our help."  
"She has, has she?" Dick raised an eye brow.  
"She even told me to check out here." Tim went on, "She sure as hell, knows you."  
"So?"  
"Oh... um, Batgirl will be following you guys. She ordered that I should go to, but I want to stay back and make sure she's alright."  
"You always this worried about her?" Dick asked, curiously.  
"You're not?" Tim looked at him surprised.  
"I always am." Dick nodded. "It just seemed that no one else cared."  
"People did care," Tim murmured, "It's just that most of them presumed with you back, you'd be there for her."  
"People change," Dick shrugged, "Maybe if someone told me about her being Oracle earlier, I would've asumed the role earlier."  
"I have a feeling that deep down you did."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"When you and Bee were going to head it off, Starfire arrived, to help. You pushed her aside when she threw her star bolts."  
"Reflex," Dick sighed, "I began to suspect after the necklace. I can't believe she still wore it."  
"It gives her luck," Tim smiled, "That's what she says."  
"It did," Dick nodded, "Unaware of her being Batgirl, just when her life could be at mortal danger, I always came to her rescue." Tim turned around hesitantly. "Tim?"  
"What?" he quickly asked.  
"You have that look on your face,"  
"What look?"  
"The look of something you did," Dick frowned, "What did you do?"  
"While on my way out here, I took something of Bees." he grinned.  
"You what?"  
"Hey, I haven't had any life since Uni started. I needed some fun." he said, hearing the back door slam open. He quickly thrust a small box at Dick and ran off.  
"Tim!" he called after him. Before he could react, a very angry Barbara Gordon was making her way towards him.  
"Where did he go?" she demanded.  
"Forget about it," Dick frowned, handing her the box, "Get him when he get's back. What's so important about the box anyway?"  
"Something that belonged to my mother," Barbara responded.  
"O.K, let's go find him." Dick muttered, making his way back to the house. Surprised, Barbara quickly followed him.

"Are they coming?" Wally whispered.  
"They're on their way," Cassandra nodded, "What did you do to make them so pissed?"  
"I took someething that belonged to her mothers," Tim shrugged, "I know for sure that Dick, apart from myself, are the only ones who know who it use to belong to,"  
"What is it?" Clark asked.  
"Barbara's mother's wedding ring."  
"You are so dead," Cassandra warned, "Barb wouldn't even let me touch it, when I became Batgirl! Even to this day!"  
"I know for certain that Dick's the only one who's seen what's it like."  
"Than how did you know it's a ring?"  
"That's what he told me."  
"Tim!" Dick bellowed slamming the door open. The room remain dark and silent.  
"Get your ass out here, Drake!" Barbara growled. Dick stiffened, hearing a giggle.  
"You too, Cassandra." he added, scanning the room.  
"Surprise!" Wally exclaimed turning on the lights. The two dark knights were greeted with a brightly decorated room, with close friends spread everywhere.  
"Sur...prise?" Dick repeated, he's eyes wide.  
"What-"  
"He's idea!" Wally quickly said, pointing at Tim.  
"Hey!" he protested, "It was your idea as well!"  
"All I did was-"  
"Guys!" Dick exclaimed, "What is this about?"  
"With what's going on and everything, the guys thought a surprise party would be fun," Cassandra grinned, "It's the day you guys met."  
"The...day we... met?" Barbara repeated, "This was the day we met?"  
"Technically, it's the day they met as Robin and Batgirl," Wally corrected, "But still, close enough."  
"I don't recall the date we met," Dick muttered, turning around.  
"Oh no you don't!" Victor exclaimed, patting Dick on the back, "We're gonna have a partay!" Dick looked at him sharply. "Or not."  
"Don't worry about it, I lied, Dick. Bruce already approved of it."  
"Approved?"  
"O.K, so he has no idea, we're having it. He told us all to rest, so why not take advantage of it?" Tim asked.  
"Because if he finds out, he'll kill us all."  
"Better than having a gloomy day, though. I mean he already forbade Barbara for going out."  
"Come on!" Cassandra exclaimed, dragging Barbara away.  
"Cassie!"  
"There's something I want you to see!"  
"Cassie! I'm capable of walking there myself!"  
"No, you're capable of disappearing," Cassandra frowned, as she continued dragging Barbara to the table, where Alfred lay a long table of food.  
"This? This is what you wanted to show me? Food?"  
"No, this!" she exclaimed, handing her a picture frame. "It's of us!" Barbara smiled.  
"Of all pictures, you had to pick the one where we were celebrating what's his name's birthday."  
"Lemme see," Wally exclaimed zipping past.  
"Wally!" she exclaimed, attempting to snatch it back.  
"You look so cute!" he cried out.  
"Wally!" she cried out, diving at him.  
"Hey!" Wally protested, as she grabbed the picture back.  
"For your information, you're in here too." she added mischiously.  
"Uh oh,"  
"Now, this I gotta see." Dick said, appearing behind her, snatching the picture out off her hand.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, as Dick walked off. Cassandra beamed as the two red heads chased after Dick for the picture.  
"Western," Dick laughed, "Nice, Wally. Realy nice."  
"Come on man, give it to her!"  
"And Barb... cute. Very-" before he could finish his sentence, Barbara had tackled him down.  
"Go Red!" Wally cheered, grabbing the picture from Dick's grip. "I want to see what Tim got for Dickie boy here."  
"Me too," Barbara added, getting up.  
"After what I just did, it's more sencible." Tim smiled, "The family portrait, Alfred insisted on taking during his last Christmas here."  
"That's nice," Barbara smiled, diving for the picture that dangled in Tim's hand. "Ha! And he's wearing that awful jumper Bruce got him as well!"  
"Out of everything else, that was the best picture," Tim frowned.  
"I know. Alfred sent me copies." Barbara laughed, throwing the frame at Dick.  
"This picture!" Dick cried out, "I hate this picture!... Wait, Alfred sent you copies?"  
"I asked for them," Barbara shrugged. Clark smiled, the room was warm again, as he relaxed in the sofa. The two were acting as if they were in Uni again. Always teasing each other, making smart arse jokes at each other... This was the life Bruce had always wanted to return. The familiar warmth the Bat clan had always had. The warmth that Bruce had missed so much.  
"So, who's hungry?" Beast Boy asked.

Barbara watched the the Titan men fought over the video game control. It had never occured to her how happy Dick was with them, till now. Raven stood by shaking her head, before returning her gaze to the starry night. Starfire seemed more interesting in who was going to the the second control, shouting out who ever's name. Cassandra, bored had left  
to go to bed early, and much to her surprise, without being forced to. Tim had disappeared to the library to finish of his last essay. Barbara sighed, sinking into the soft lumpy sofa. This was the life she had missed so much. The laughter, the fun.  
"I take it you miss the life, huh?" Wally asked, joining Barbara.  
"Yeah," she nodded, "I spent most of my life running away from this, but no matter how hard I try, I always find my self here, again."  
"Maybe this life was meant for you," Wally suggested.  
"Maybe," she said quietly getting up.  
"Barbara?"  
"I'm going out for air," she responded.

"So this is where you disappeared off to," Dick said, joining Barbara at the porch. Barbara simply waved a hand, in responce.  
"So who won?" she asked, when he sat beside her.  
"I gave up," he shrugged.  
"Wow, Dick Grayson giving up!" she mused.  
"Don't rub it in," he frowned, "Garfield got a bit carried away."  
"So he won?" she asked.  
"In technical terms, yes." he nodded, "So, watcha looking at."  
"The stars." she murmured, "I've forgotten how clear they are from here." Dick followed her gaze.  
"You're right," he nodded, "But they're much clearer at Jump City."  
"I know, but I haven't been there since Batman's orders."  
"And that was what? Ages ago." Dick laughed, leaning back, "You don't need Bruce's permission to go there, Babs."  
"I know, but it just seemed like the perfect excuse to go there." she shrugged.  
"SO what you're saying is you never intended on going there?"  
"It never crossed my mind," she sighed. Dick studied her for a moment, before sitting up again.  
"Maybe I should've invited you."  
"You wanted to be with your team, I don't blame you. And you were also pissed of at Batman." he smiled at her. She was always understanding. Especially with his strained relationship with Bruce.  
"Hey, do you remember that time Bruce made us go under cover at some private club?"  
"That was horrible!" she exclaimed laughing, "You nearly blew our cover!"  
"I blew our cover! You made me, cause you were still pissed of that I came late!"  
"I had every right to be mad," Barbara laughed, tilting her head back, "But it reminded me of the time when you always came late when we were younger."  
"I wasn't that late," Dick frowned, looking at her.  
"Still," Barbara smiled warmly.  
"Do you ever miss it?"  
"Hm?"  
"The old days I mean. When the four of us would roam around the city..."  
"Yeah, but people change." Barbara murmured, "Like the fact that the awkward Dick Grayson who took me dancing suddenly tried to kick Freeze's ass." Dick laughed.  
"I remember that. But was I that awkward?"  
"You were so easy to tease!" she exclaimed, "Like the night before when you asked me, I turned the question around saying with who."  
"God, I was such a nerd than." he laughed.  
"Dad even said that you were practically sweating. He also found it easy to tease you, saying something about me having endless suitors..."  
"He scared the hell out of me, that's why I was so awkward." their laughter died, as they stared up at the dark starry sky.  
"Do you still want to know why I was at your place the other night?" she asked.  
"I decided to give up on that," Dick frowned, "But if you want to tell, tell."  
"Batman wanted to keep an eye on your villians, incase any of them snuk to Gotham. He wanted to know all the info you had on them." she said, "He didn't want you to know, but you found out anyway."  
"Than all of this happened," Dick sighed.  
"A storms coming," she murmured, noticing the dark clouds that had suddenly covered Gotham. She grinned, running out the the yard, as the rain fell. He smiled, watching her dance in the rain. After a long pause, he snuck up on her, gently pushing her into the mud. She scream.  
"You are so dead, Grayson!" he grinned.  
"Come and get me."

Tim poked his head out the window, noticing the mud that covered the two. He smiled. Everything was alright than.  
"Get back here!" Barbara screamed, two handful of mud, one at each hand. Before she could react, Dick had thrown another small pile of mud at her again. He laughed at her. His laughter died when Barbara tackled him to the ground, face first, that is. Tim snorted. Dick still didn't learn. Wally joined him in the study.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Dick and Bee." Tim grinned, "In a mud fight."

Lying on her back, she allowed the rain to hit her face. She had given up on Dick, who was now hiding somewhere. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Moments later Dick returned, empty handed, and joined her on the ground.  
"Decided to come out?" she asked.  
"Funny," he smiled. He looked at her. Despite the mud that soaked into her hair, she was still a vision of beauty to him, and always would be. He looked up at the sky, as the rain fell.  
"I remember the first time you kissed me," she said, "We were coming back from the movies, and it was raining." he looked at her. "We were just under the shelter where dad and I lived."  
"I remember," he nodded, "You were a complete mess, running out to the rain."  
"Dad poked his head out, and ordered you to bring me back inside." she giggled, "And I was completely clueless, when we were walking inside..." she trailed off. After a moment of silence she sat up.  
"Babs?" he sat up, observing her.  
"When I was younger, before mum's death, she would always tell me stories about the rain. She said for her, every thing happened when it rained. She met dad in the rain. They shared their first kiss in the rain. It rained on their wedding day as well." she smiled. Than it faded. "Than they got divorced... in the rain."  
"And you believe it's the same thing for you?" he asked, curiously.  
"Everytime it rains, I feel like she's with me." she murmured, "As if telling me everything would be alright." she smiled again, "That was how Cassie came to my life. It was raining when her life changed. And so did mine." Dick looked away. Maybe she did believe it. He remember the night he left Gotham after packing all his belongings at  
Wayne Manor that evening. It had began to rain as well. He looked at her again, this time she was looking at him, her face all screwed up.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"You had that far away look on your face," she said. He smiled at her.  
"We'd better go in before we catch a cold," he started, getting up.  
"Dick?" she said. He looked down at her.  
"Yeah?" she smiled at him.  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"I haven't had this much fun in a very long time." she said softly. He smiled back, helping her up.  
"That's what I'm here for."

digi-gal-rox: that's all for now. i'll most likely update after my mid-year, if i'm lucky before mid-year. plz review!


	7. Promises

digi-gal-rox: here's the nxt chappy!

Chapter 6 - Promises

He sat quietly at the edge of the building. He could hear the police cars down below, chasing after one of Gotham's villians, known as the Mad Hatter. He smirked. It was the perfect time to make his move, with Gotham's finest busy, his attack would be easy. He jumpped down, and landed sofly on the balcony below. This was where one of them lived, right? He wondered.  
"Night dad," she called out.  
"Night, sweetheart," he hugged his daughter, before leaving. He smiled. The right place.  
"Hey, where should I put this?" someone asked. He frooze. She wasn't alone.  
"In the fridge," she responded, "Cassie, you've got school in the morning, go to-"  
"Yeah, yeah," the teenager muttered. "Night, Tim. Night Dick."  
"Night kiddo," the man, Tim exclaimed.

"Too bad Bruce couldn't make it," Barbara sighed, as she began collecting the dishes.  
"Less dishes to clear," Dick pointed out. Tim snorted.  
"You got something to say, Tim?" Barbara asked, glancing at him.  
"No, no." he quickly shook his head, "Just thinking."  
"About what?" Dick asked suspiciously.  
"The other night, when you both had a mud fight."  
"You should've joined us than," Barbara smiled, "You could've helpped me out."  
"I think you handled the situation quite well," Tim smiled, "Especially tackling Dick face first into the mud."  
"Now that's a moment I won't forget," Barbara grinned. Dick looked out the window, distractedly. "Dick?"  
"Someone's out there," he murmured.

Shit! he thought, as he quickly jumpped up on the roof again.  
"It was proberly was a cat!" Barbara exclaimed, as he opened the balcony door. "It's cold! Shut the door!" he the man, Dick scanned the area, before going back in.  
"Someone was here, Barbara." he said seriously. He narrowed his eyes, he would have to try again next time.

"Anyway why are you so worked up? Tim's spending the night here." Barbara frowned.  
"Change of plans actually," Tim said, "Dick will be. I have an early class tomorrow."  
"What?" Dick asked, sharply, looking at his younger brother.  
"What!" he exclaimed.  
"You could've mentioned this earlier, Timothy." Dick frowned.  
"I did. You didn't listen. You were too busy yelling at your friends for making a mess in the kitchen."  
"You should've told me again."  
"While you boys settle this out, I'm going to watch the late news." Barbara announced, switching the T.V on.  
"I didn't have time to tell you, Richard," Tim mumbled.  
"Why is that?"  
"I had classes."  
"Shh!" Barbara scowled. Both men turned to face her.  
"With yet another escape from Mad Hatter, the Gotham Police still remain unsure what their plans are..." Summer Gleason reported.  
"Maybe you boys should've gone out, despite Bruce's orders." Barbara murmured.  
"I don't think so." Tim sighed, sitting next to Barbara, "You're stuck with me, Barb, no matter how much you hate it, you're stuck with me." Dick laughed. "What?"  
"If she's stuck with you Tim, why do you have to leave?" Tim frowned.  
"No fair!"  
"Guys! Cassie's asleep!" Barbara exclaimed, as the two boys began to hit it off.

He paced up and down. Someone was definately here. Frustrated, he spread his arms on the balcony fencing. Whoever it was, he vowed to himself that this person would not lay a finger and Barbara or Cassandra.  
"Dick?" Barbara murmured softly at the door. "It's freezing out here."  
"I'm fine," he muttered. He looked down at the floor, there was something there.  
"Dick?" he crouched down and picked up the item. "Dick, what is it?" this time she behind him, pearing over his shoulder.  
"Slade," he murmured, narrowing his eyes. He stroded indoors, dragging Barbara behind him, "We're heading back."  
"What? Dick!" she exclaimed, as he locked the balcony door.  
"This is a serious matter, Barbara," he said, staring at her, "Cassie's never delt with Slade, and for her sake, I hope she doesn't."  
"Dick..."  
"He's still here," he said seriously, "We have to go. Now." he quickly left her side to wake up the teenager. Barbara stood dumb founded, as he came out, carrying the sleeping girl. "Come on!" he urged her, grabbing her arm with his free hand.

"O.K, so everyone knows where they're going?" Nightwing asked. The Titans nodded, before splitting. Remaining where he was, where Slade was first spotted, Nightwing scanned the area. Apart from the small disk, there was no trace of Slade anywhere. He narrowed his eyes. Where ever he was, both Barbara and Cassandra were in trouble, and if he  
didn't stop Slade, he didn't know what he'd do next.

Barbara leaned against the door, watching the teenager mumble to herself. She smiled. Cassandra was unlike any other teenager she met. She had picked up so many habits from Tim, much to Bruce's dismay. The teenager had her own kind of character which Barbara found really interesting. Closing the door behind her she headed towards the library. Tim  
was already asleep, and so was Alfred, it was as if she was the only one in the large manor. However, when she entered the dimly light room, someone else was there.  
"Hello, Oracle." the figure said.  
"Slade," she murmured. Quickly reacting, Slade jumpped in front of her, before she could attack.  
"Now, that's better," he whispered in her ear, "Now where is he?"  
"Do you think I'll tell you?" she spat. With his free hand, he tightly wrapped his hand around her neck.  
"I have my ways." he sniggered.  
"Go to hell," she growled, kicking him as hard as she could. Forcing herself away from the Jump City villian, she quickly made her escape, before he could get her again.  
"Don't think you can wake your friends!" he laughed after her, "It'll be a while before they can wake up!"

"Come on, come on! Pick up!" she muttered, hiding in one of Wayne Manor's many secret passages.  
"Hey, I'm not here right now. Leave a message after the tone, and I'll get back to you asap." Dick's voice message came again. Groaning, Barbara shut her cell phone again. From her recollection, she only ever faced Slade once, though he was nothing compared to the Joker, Slade knew how to get to people, something he learnt after meeting up  
with Batman and her, Batgirl.  
"You can't hide from me forever," Slade's sneering voice echoed, "Nightwing tried, but look where it got me? He even tried protecting you lot from me. A lot of good that did." Barbara bit her lip, nervously hearing Slade's foot steps disappear again. Where was Nightwing? And where was Batman?

"Any luck?" Nightwing's voice came over the communicator.  
"None yet," Cyborg responded, "Hate to break it to ya, Nightwing, but I think he's out for the night."  
"No. He's out there somewhere. It's up to us to find him." Nightwing growled.  
"Has it occured to you that he followed you guys to the manor?" Raven suddenly asked. Nightwing didn't respond. Raven already knew her answer.  
"We've got to head back." he finally said.

He threw her body across the room.  
"You're not a talker, huh?" he asked, as she forced herself up, "You seem so lively earlier tonight." Barbara narrowed her eyes.  
"What do you want?" she asked, as she dodged his attack.  
"You know very well what I want," he smirked, "It's the same every time."  
"Too bad. He's not here."  
"He will be." he smirked, "And by than, I'll be done with you."

"Barbara!" he yelled, slamming through the door. "Barbara!"  
"Becareful Nightwing," Slade's voice echoed in the room, as he came from the shadows.  
"Where is she, Slade!" he demanded. Slade tilted his head back, as his robotic soldier came foward with Barbara's body.  
"She sure put up a good fight," Slade smirked. Barbara glared at the masked villian.  
"Go to hell!" she spat, gaining control of her strength, she managed to throw a soldier at him.  
"And stubborn as well." he added, with a smile.  
"Get out of here, Barbara." Nightwing said calmly.  
"As-"  
"Now!" he ordered. Barbara narrowed her eyes, throwing a punch at the other soldier that tighten it's grip around her wrist.  
"Not going to happen, Nightwing," Slade sniggered, grabbing hold of the woman.  
"Let her go." he growled, watching Barbara trying to wriggle free. Before Slade could respond, he found himself surrounded by the Titans.  
"How pleasent." Slade mused, tilting Barbara's head up, "What do you think?"  
"Let's get one thing straight, Slade," she growled, "No one, and I mean no one messes with the Oracle." swinging herself over the villian, Nightwing threw a powerful punch at the villian, who quickly jumpped out the window close by before anyone could get him.  
"Barbara!" he exclaimed, running to her aid, "You alright?"  
"I'll live. But he did something to the others."  
"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Star, check on them." he order. The team nodded and took off, "Barbara, what did he want with you?"  
"The same thing he wanted the first time I met him. You." she mumbled, as he helped her up, "This time he's getting you through us."

"What did he do to them?" Dick asked, when Raven returned.  
"Harmless sleeping drug," Raven sighed, "Liquid form." Dick remained still at the window Slade had made his escape.  
"What are you giong to do?" Cyborg asked.  
"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling Barbara's going to have another visit from Slade again."  
"How's she doing?" Starfire asked.  
"Leslie's taking care of her wounds. Knowing her, she's going to get her revenge."  
"She doesn't seem like the type." Beast Boy pointed out.  
"Trust me, she will." Dick muttered, closing the window. "Right now, the League's keeping an eye on the manor. We should get some rest. We'll start our search in the morning."

"You're lucky to survive, Barbara."  
"The only reason I'm lucky, was that he wanted Dick." Barbara muttered.  
"Even so," Leslie said quietly, "You're lucky."  
"They're just bruises," the red-headed woman mumbled, "There's no reason to get so worked up."  
"He was worried," Leslies sighed.  
"I know," Barbara said quietly, "I know."

"Thank Leslie." Dick said, shaking the elderly woman's hand.  
"Don't strain the other's, there will be side effects." Leslie added before leaving. "And take care of her." Dick looked at the woman in surprised. "I know you still care for her, Richard. Otherwise you wouldn't 've let me check on her wounds, which were just bruises." Dick smiled.  
"Take care, Leslie." she smiled, and left. Dick quietly closed the door behind her, and headed towards the library where Barbara sat, waiting.  
"Barbara?"  
"He knew I was Oracle." she said. "No one know's, but the League."  
"Wait... how's that possible?" he asked surprised, "Not unless he's able to hack into the League's data base, but you're the only person I know who's capable of hacking into anything!"  
"Maybe Luthor helped him. As I recall, Luthor was able to hack to the League's data base and send an attack to the buildings below."  
"Luthor's always hated the League. It's capable for him, but he's in jail right now. Has been for some time."  
"Looks like another case on our hands." she said quietly, "Not only have we got Ivy, Mad Hatter and Crane to take care of, but now also Slade."  
"I shouldn't 've left you behind." Dick muttered, "It should've occured to me he'd follow us here."  
"It's not your fault!" she exclaimed, as Dick began pacing up and down.  
"It is." he said, "The thing was, I was always there for you! But this time... this time I-"  
"Dick!" she stood up, grabbing his hand, looking at him hard in the eye. "It's not your fault. None of us knew this could happen. Not even Batman."  
"He would've gotten here sooner," he mumbled.  
"Dick..."  
"I thought I lost you..." he whispered, gently strocking her cheek with his thumb, "I'm not going to make that mistake again." Closing his eyes, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, protectively, not letting go. And as if under a spell, she slowly drew her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. "I love you," he whispered, when the two broke apart, "I always have."

digi-gal-rox: R&R! and i won't be updating for a while, mid years nxt week. have to study. but i'll definately update after mid-year exams. so don't fret!


	8. Reasons

digi-gal-rox: yea! mid year exams are over! now just for another lot of exams at the end of year... anyways, here's the nxt chapter!

Chapter 7 - Reasons

"Things happen for a reason right?" Cassandra asked, as Tim pulled up at her high school.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Barb seemed in a really, really good mood this morning," she frowned, "I haven't seen her this happy since the day I entered her life. Maybe even happier."  
"I didn't notice," Tim shrugged.  
"How can you not!" the teenager asked alarmed.  
"Because things does happen for a reason, Cassie." Tim sighed, "She's been through a lot during her younger years and our friend Dick has always been there for her. Maybe she let some steam off her chest."  
"Maybe..." Cassandra murmured, climbing out of the car, "Maybe."

"You seem to be in a good mood," James Gordon greeted his daughter, in her small office at the end of the station.  
"Good morning daddy," she smiled.  
"So what brings you here?" he asked, "I thought I-"  
"Something new to add, I won't be long."  
"Oh?" he asked, suddenly interested.  
"Jump City's Slade is here. He paid me a visit." she said casually.  
"Oh my god! Are you alright?" James asked alarmed.  
"I'm fine, daddy. I'm here aren't I?" she asked, "Anyway the Titans came in the nick of time, so don't worry." James eyed his daughter carefully.  
"But that isn't the reason you're in such a good mood." he frowned. Barbara smiled, getting up.  
"Can't your daughter just be happy?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek. James smiled, hugging his daughter.  
"Just becareful when you're out there, O.K honey?" he said softly "And tell Dick I said hi." he added, "I noticed him on my way up."  
"Sure... dad."

"Find anything?" he aked, when she approached him.  
"No. Are you sure the Jump City police had files on him?"  
"That's what they told me." he frowned, as the two left the building.  
"Well, aparently they lied. I couldn't find anything." she muttered. "Looks like you've got to retreive your Titan files."  
"They're all in storage, and takes too much time."  
"Ah, the Batman museum," she mused.  
"Ha, ha." he responded flatly.  
"Any word on Bruce?" she asked, cocking her head at him.  
"No," he shook his head, "And he's meant to be having a meeting today at Wayne Industries."  
"Do you think Slade got to him?" she asked worriedly.  
"Batman's a lot smarter than Slade, Babs," he muttered, "If you're worrying about Batman, you should actually be worrying about Slade."  
"I think he should be worrying about Nightwing," she said, "After what happened last night..."  
"I'd rather not think about it," he smiled, taking her hand, "Right now we have more important things to deal with."  
"Oh?" she looked at him curiously. He pulled her towards him, giving her a small peck on the nose.  
"You weren't able to celebrate your birthday, so I've got something planned for you."

A smile grew on her face. Behind her she could just hear the moans from a plants.  
"Hurry it up already," Mad Hatter exclaimed.  
"Patients," Poison Ivy said, "Perfection takes time."  
"And we haven't got all day!" he muttered.  
"Done!" she exclaimed, revealing a smile face powder box.  
"That's it?" Mad Hatter asked annoyed, "That's why we've been here all this time! Just for make-up!"  
"Not just any make up, my dear." Poison Ivy smiled, "Pheromones."

"Oh my god!" she laughed, seeing the picnic display that lay on the crisp green grass. "Oh my god! You've gone all high school on me!"  
"Hey, if Clark was able to get teenage Lana this way, I thought why not?" he grinned.  
"God Dick!" she exclaimed, "You have changed!" he smiled, as she mused over the food prepared by Alfred, earlier in the morning. "I can't believe you did this!" Catching her by surprise, he swept her off her feet.  
"Beleive it," he grinned, before pulling her into a long soft kiss.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Victor asked, as Alfred entered the room, with a tray of tea.  
"Thanks," Raven nodded, as the butler left the room.  
"Well?" Victor asked again.  
"Didn't he say he was also helping out in another case?" Kory asked.  
"Still, this is Dick we're talking about. Obsesive Dick, who'd do anything to stop Slade." Victor frowned.  
"Didn't he say that Barbara was a target?" Garfield asked.  
"Yeah... but what that got to do with anything?" Victor asked.  
"He's being what a typical guy should be," Raven responded, "Protecting those he loves."  
"What's that suppose to mean!" Victor demanded, "'being what a typical guy...'" Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Grow up." she retorted. Kory remained silent, staring out the window. Cautiously, Garfield joined her.  
"Hey, what's the matter?"  
"He is still in love with her," she murmured, "He has chosen her."  
"Star..."  
"It does not matter," she forced a smile.  
"It does if he hurt you."  
"He didn't hurt me," she shook her head. "All we are destined is to be friends. I have accepted that." Garfield smiled.  
"Don't worry, you'll find someone."  
"Maybe I will." she nodded, confidently. "I know I will."

"He what?" Tim asked, his mouth hanging open.  
"He asked for a picnic basket, amoung other things," Alfred shrugged.  
"She what?"  
"Now really, Master Timother." Alfred scowled, "Let them be."  
"I can't believe it!" Tim exclaimed, "Cassie had every right to be suspicious! Y'know, I had this odd feeling something had happened between those two, I just never expected... wow!"  
"Speaking of expectations, aren't you suppose to pick up Ms. Cain?"  
"She called saying she was hanging with friends. Don't change the subject Al. What else did he say?"  
"Nothing else," Alfred responded.

Batman narrowed his eyes, watching the figure carefully. He had received a call from the League that he had attacked Barbara. Whoever he was after, he had to stop him.  
"Oracle said he's after Nightwing, again." Jonz reported, "He's using her to get to him."  
"Have-"  
"Robin already has some League members watching the manor." Jonz cut in.  
"And is he-"  
"Already out on patrol. Everyone is."  
"Let me know, when you get anything new."  
"Will do."

"Ivy's on her way to Gotham Hall," Oracle's voice came, "Mad Hatter and Scarecrow as well."  
"I'm on my way," Robin responded.  
"Take Batgirl with you."  
"Awesome." Batgirl beamed.  
"On second thoughts-" Oracle started.  
"Doesn't matter." Nightwing cut in. Oracle frowned. "I've just found Batman."  
"You're skeptical it's him?"  
"No. It's him."  
"Such confidence, Nightwing." Raven's voice came.  
"Bat stare," he simply responded.  
"You gotta love that stare," Robin said sarcatically.  
"Hey! I think I just saw your friend Slade." Batgirl suddenly exclaimed, "Oracle can you confirm?"  
"Checking, checking..." the red-headed scanned the many cameras that Batman had installed secretly around Gotham City. "My place."  
"Yeah, there."  
"I'm on my way there." Nightwing growled, before cutting his line.  
"What do you see in him!" Robin asked aloud.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Come of it, Al told me as much as he could." Robin fummed, "What do you-"  
"You'd better hurry if you want to get Ivy." Oracle muttered.

He quietly crept around the apartment. Maybe there was something useful here he could use. He narrowed his eyes. The heroin seemed like the tidy one. Books were stacked neatly, bed remained made.  
"Going somewhere?" he turned around, to find Nightwing standing behind him.  
"Nightwing," he smirked, wetting his lips.  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do," he growled.  
"And you still got a lot to learn."  
"I've learnt enough,' he muttered, throwing a punch at Slade, who easily doudged it. Nightwing narrowed his eyes,  
"You messed with the wrong family,"  
"I think I mess with the right family." Slade smiled, "And now, for this..."

Batman arrived shortly after, only to find the place empty. Narrowing his eyes, he studied to scene. It was still the same.  
"Well?" Oracle's voice came.  
"He's gone. No trace what so ever."  
"How's that possible!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
"Seems like Slade's learnt to clean up after himself." Batman muttered, "Oracle, scan the area."  
"Downtown Gotham." she reported, "I can't get a clear reading, but something's happening down there."  
"I'm on my way. Batman out."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes, as the Gotham Police tied up Mad Hatter and Scarecrow. Robin stood close by, scanning the area, incase the last of them, Poison Ivy appeared.  
"She's long gone," Batgirl frowned.  
"Good job," James nodded towards the two.  
"No problem, Commish." Robin responded.  
"Where's Ivy?" Harvey Bullock asked, annoyed.  
"Oracle's already checking," Robin muttered, "We'll let you know if we find anything." shooting out his grapple the  
boy wonder took off, Batgirl following in his wake.

"You have definately improved, Nightwing." Slade mused, as he was thrown into the wall. The dark knight narrowed his eyes, grinding his teeth. "And you're still not much of a talker. Something Oracle picked up from you I presumed."  
"And you still enjoy taunting your victims," Nightwing retorted, doudging another of Slade's attacks. Before the masked villian could make another move, he had bumpped into Batman. Nightwing smiled. "Let's see you handle the  
Bat, Slade." Narrowing his eyes, Slade prepared to attack Gotham's dark knight, who easily doudged it.  
"I've heard so much about you," Slade muttered, "You even came to Jump City, a pity I never met you."  
"You may enjoy talking, Slade," Nightwing smirked, "But Batman ain't to talker." Batman quickly retrieved Slade's jitso stick, before snapping it in half. "And he sure as hell is a better fighter than me." Widening his eyes, the villian quickly escaped before either dark knights could react.  
"Jump City scum." Batman muttered, before retreating to the shadows. Nightwing abrutly followed.

"You're alright!" she exclaimed, when he arrived at the cave. He smiled at her, grateful for her concern. They both watch Batman retreat to the hanger where moments later he came back, dressed in a suit.  
"Bruce?" Dick said uncertainly, removing his mask.  
"I have dinner plans tonight," before they could ask 'with who', he had already accended up the stairs.  
"O.K, I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's with Diana." Barbara said after a moment of silence.  
"Hm... let's go find out." he grinned.

digi-gal-rox: pls review!


	9. Newcomers

digi-gal-rox: hey guys! sorry for the late update! have a lot to study for, so yea... anyways, hope you enjoy the chappy!

Chapter 8 - Newcomers

Bruce sat back thoughfully, starring at the computer screen that sat in front of him. Rumours had it that Poison Ivy had fled Gotham, but to where he didn't know. Harlee Quin was now at Ivy's aid. However his main concern was this Slade, that Dick was interested in getting rid off. With the help from Barbara, he watched the replay of young Dick fighting against Slade. Red X's first appereace, and Dick being blackmailed by Slade. It had never occured to him the burden Dick had as a teenager when he returned to Gotham. He had learned to hide it. After Dick's return that year, he couldn't help notice the change in the boy he took in. He wasn't the only one concerned. James was surprised by the sudden change in Dick as well. He's eyes fell. He should've took him back sooner if he knew. But Dick never said anything. He didn't want to loose his friendship he had with the Titans. Especially that Starfire. Leaning in, he pressed the replay button again, studying Slade's movements. They were vert similar to his, but much more ruthless, he didn't hesitate to play dirty.

He looked at the forgotten suit. He remembered doning the suit in hopes to discover who Slade really was. So much for that theory. The only people who knew about 'Red X' was Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire. No one else. Not his best friend, Wally West. Not Bruce, Alfred, Tim or even Barbara. The role had been later taken by an unkown person, and still remained unkown to this day.  
"Dick?" Raven called out softly. She appeared by his side at the Titan's archive.  
"Batman wanted some info on Slade." he said, before she could ask. Quickly shoving the Red X suit aside, he grabbed the box labeled 'Slade'.  
"We'll get him, Dick." she said, reassuringly. The Titan leader smiled at her thankfully.  
"You're a great friend, Rae."

"The situations a little more serious than you think," said Barbara in a serious tone.  
"What do you mean?" Tim asked, glaring at Cassandra who was swinging on her chair. The teenager meekly sat up straight.  
"I was able to hack into Slade's data base, don't ask me how I did it, I just somehow did, but the thing is... he's looking for an apprentice, again."  
"What?" she looked up to see that Dick had slamed a large box on the table. "Again?"  
"You are the one thing that got him," Barbara sighed, "He's crazy about you, and vice versa."  
"I am not that crazy about him. I may have been when I was a teenager, but that was ages ago!"  
"Lets see this a different way," Wally said, jumping in, "I've faced this guy once or twice, but I think his motives are different. I mean when I met him, all he cared about was destroying the Titans."  
"Terra..." Garfeild murmured.  
"Who?" Barbara looked at him curiously.  
"An ex Titan," the shape shifter explained, "She died protecting us, but when we returned after a mission her statue was gone. I saw her again, at the local high school."  
"The name sounds familiar," Barbara murmured.  
"I haven't mentioned her, have I?" Dick asked.  
"No..." she shook her head, "Wayne Enterprises found the statue, and took her to the labs. They help revived her. But she couldn't remember anything."  
"Wait, are you saying Bruce is responcible for that?"  
"Lucious Fox ran the program." Barbara answered, "All Bruce knew it was saving a life, he didn't know about who it was or why."  
"Why would he do such a thing?" Garfield asked.  
"He thought the Titans needed their friend back, after recruiting teenage heros around New York."  
"She was the one person he could control," Raven murmured, "The one person who actually came to him for help. Maybe he's after her."  
"Do you know where she is?" Victor asked.  
"At Metropilis," Barbara responded, "But I advice you not to go there. Slade's not after her, at least not at the moment."  
"Than who's he after?" Kory asked, who had remained quiet through out the whole discussion.  
"The Dark Knights." she replied.  
"Shouldn't we keep her close incase though?" Garfield asked. Barbara paused for a moment.  
"We need a plan," she nodded.

"There you are," a friendly arm surprised her.  
"Peter!" she exclaimed, smiling at the handsome man, "We're not meant to meet till six."  
"Well, I had to see my girl." he grinned.  
"That's so sweet," she gushed, "But somethings come up, I'm sorry. So I can't make it tonight."  
"Really?" he asked interested.  
"Yeah, a job offer, actually. You know how some time ago, I applied at Wayne Industries?"  
"Yeah, that place is hard to get into."  
"They called me up. They want to meet me."  
"That's awesome!" Peter beamed, "Call me, and tell me how it goes?"  
"Always." she smiled.

"Why me!" Dick exclaimed, when Barbara pushed him into the building.  
"Because Bruce skipped town, in search of Ivy. And you made the call!"  
"Come on!" he protested.  
"The company is part yours," Barbara muttered.  
"Why not you? You can-"  
"Who was the one who made the call?" she asked, shoving him into the office.  
"I did," he mumbled.  
"Who was the one-"  
"Hi," the couple turned around surprised to see a young attractive blonde, in black pants and a while blouse, her soft blonde hair tide in a loose bun. "You must be Mr. Grayson."  
"That I am," he smiled, "This is my secretary, Barbara who'll be joining us," he had received a glare from her.  
"Nice to meet you," she extended her hand. "I'm Terra."  
"Why don't we go in?" Barbara suggesting, letting the young woman pass. "You are so dead, Grayson." she muttered.  
"Deal." he retorted, "Anyway, I owe you a dinner."

"You definately have my vote, but we have to see what my father says," Dick smiled, as they arrived at Wayne Manor.  
"Why don't you join us?" Barbara asked.  
"I should really head back." Terra said quietly.  
"It's no bother," Barbara insisted, urging Dick to join in.  
"She's right," he nodded, "You must be hungry. Dinner should be out."  
"Well... if it's just dinner. But I'll have to call my boy friend first." she said.

"Why not!" Garfield exclaimed angrily.  
"She has a boy friend, BB!" Dick snapped, "She doen't need a Titan hitting on her at the moment!"  
"And you're right, she doesn't remember anything about being a Titan." Barbara sighed, "You wanted her to be protected, but for the time being, please, don't go near her, till we've sorted this out."  
"But-"  
"Promise?" Dick looked at him meaningfully. He hesitated, before nodding.  
"Fine."

She had moved on with her life. They were right, he also had to move on. Some part of him always believed that she'd remember. But Oracle had to confirm it. She had no memory of being a Titan. He watched them have dinner. The Titans behind him spying as well. A long lost friend was just within his grasp, but he made a promise. She chose a life without the Titans, she chose a life without him. Quietly he abandoned the door, leaving the remainig Titans to watch. He let her go once. He wasn't going to let her go again. He'd do what ever it took to get her memory back. He didn't care of the consequences. All he wanted was for Terra to remember.

Bidding her farewell, Barbara snuck a tracer on her, while giving a friendly hug.  
"Take care."  
"You will call me when he gets here, right?" she asked.  
"Ofcourse," she smiled, before the blonde youth disappeared into the yellow taxi. "She seems nice," Barbara mused, returning to the library where Dick and the Titans sat, with a lap top.  
"By the looks of it, Slade's been keeping a close watch on her." Dick reported.  
"I don't blame him," Barbrara responded, surprising the group with her answer, "See it this way, Beast Boy, you mentioned Slade talking to you about moving on, right?"  
"Yeah..." the green shape shifter frowned.  
"What if he's only protecting her?" she suggested.  
"Slade doesn't seem like that kinda guy." Dick frowned.  
"Think about it, if he wanted her, he would've already gotten to her, but he hasn't."  
"She has a point," Raven murmured.  
"She's no threat." Barbara sighed.  
"Is there any chance she'll remember?" Starfire asked hopefully.  
"I don't think so," Barbara shook her head, "Even if she did want to remember, there's a reason why she supressed her memories."  
"She didn't want to betray her friends," Beast Boy murmured. Barbara looked at him curiously.  
"I think it was a lot more than that."  
"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.  
"What if she wanted to forget what she did. The pain she caused all of you. Maybe it was the only way she can continue life, without feeling the guilt she carried when she risked her life."  
"Maybe you're right Babs," Dick murmured, "But that's not going to stop us from keeping a close watch on her. Slade may 've not cause her any harm than, but what's to stop him from doing it now?"  
"You. You're the Titans. The one thing he never got over." Barbara answered.

"How did you find me?" he sneered, as the figure moved towards him.  
"I have my ways,"  
"You gonna call the cops on me?"  
"I'd rather handle this on my own."  
"Who are you?"  
"I have a deal to make with you, Slade."  
"First tell me your name."  
"Blackfire."  
"Starfire's sister, I presumed."  
"She has sent me to exile. I want my revenge. I'll help you get your precious Terra and Nightwing, if you give me my little sister."  
"A thoughtful deal," he mused, "But what I want is Nightwing and the Batman. Do you think you can handle it?" he noticed her hands and eyes beginning to glow a purple energy.  
"You bet I can."

digi-gal-rox: R&R pls!


	10. Titan's Go!

digi-gal-rox: Been a while. Oh well, here's the next chapter! Oh, and just a note, some time has happen. I know at the start I put Bruce and Selina together, but the latter part of this chapter, they are enemies, which obviously means things didn't work out. I'll be working on a seperate chapter, to further explain this! R&R!

Chapter 9 - Titan's Go!

He woke up before anyone else. He only wanted to watch the sunrise. He hadn't seen a Gotham sunrise in a very long time. He smiled, as the cold wind hit against his face. It had been a very long time. He'd always lived here, but he never really paid attention to the sunrise, or sunset. But right now, there was no time to enjoy these quiet moments. He had a villian to get, before he destroyed his family. Before he hurt the people he loved.  
"Dick?" he turned around to find a sleepy teenager standing behind him, "Watcha doin' here?"  
"Enjoying the sun rise," he responded.  
"Do you always do this?" she asked.  
"No," he said quietly, "This is the first time in a very long time."

She awoke at the sound of familiar foot steps going down the hall. Cautiously, she climbed out of bed and stuck her head out the door. She watched Dick heading towards his room, in a familiar determined stride. There was something that was disturbing about they way he walked.  
"Dick..." she murmured, before closing the door behind her. She knew that stride all too well. He was going to get his revenge, or had something planned at the back of his head. What ever it was, she knew that he was doing it out of the best interest of his family. She bit her lip nervously, wondering if she should tell Bruce about this. Or maybe Wally. She pushed the thought away, no. She knew he'd throw his usual temper at her and the family and disappear for another couple of years. And she didn't want that happening again, not when they just found each other again.

The figure pressed her body against the cool wall. She could just hear the chatter of the city from below. She narrowed her eyes. She knew her little sister, Starfire was close by.  
"Hello, little sister."  
"What are you doing here, Blackfire?"  
"I can't visit my own little sister?"  
"The last time we saw each other, you tried to marry me off." the older alien laughed. "What are you doing here?"  
"You just have to wait and see."  
"You shall tell me now!" Starfire said loudly. Blackfire's hands started to glow, as did Starfire's.  
"You have to fight for it than, little sister."

"There's trouble down town."  
"What kind of trouble?" Robin asked.  
"Bank robbery."  
"I'll handle it." Nigtwing grunted.  
"And there's also Starfire."  
"What?"  
"In a fight with someone."  
"I'll take care of her. Come on Titans." he cut the line.  
"Does that mean I handle the bank?" Robin asked uncertainly.  
"I think so."  
"Oracle?"  
"What is it, kiddo?"  
"Is Bruce really going out with Wonder Woman?"  
"Uh..."  
"Don't lie to me. Nightwing's not telling me anything."  
"Well..."  
"Come on Bea!"  
"I'd rather not. The truth is, we don't know."

"You need to lighten up, Bruce."  
"I've said it once, I've said it twice, I've said it many times, princess. My work is too important."  
"But-"  
"This guy, Slade will do anything to get to Nightwing. I have to be careful."  
"But didn't you say he'll use Oracle?"  
"And he failed. If my calculations are correct, Robin or myself could be next."  
"You need to rest, Bruce."  
"You rest."  
"Get back here!" he heard Robin bellowed. A figure ran past him.  
"Who is it?" she asked, as a bola flew past.  
"Selina." he growled, approaching the body.  
"Batman," the villian said slyly, "Tell Oracle I have news."  
"Why were you running from Robin?" Diana asked. The woman smirked. Robin arrived, panting heavily.  
"Because she just robbed the effing bank." Robin muttered.  
"What do you want to tell Oracle?" Batman asked, coldly.  
"Keep her man close. The Huntress is in town."

She smiled to herself. He was still the same.  
"What have you got planned with Slade!" he demanded, grabbing hold of the other alien. The alien with red hair stood behind him, timidly. She remembered him telling her that Starfire was always cheerful.  
"Cheerful my ass." she muttered. She even remembered him saying that it was obvious how Starfire felt for him. The alien broke free and took off. Time to make a move.

He turned around sharply, at the sound of a soft thump. The Titans were all in defence mode.  
"Huntress." he said tightly.  
"Hello, Nightwing." she purred, making her way towards him. Raven narrowed her eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"A girl can't come and visit?"  
"Where's The Question?" he asked tightly.  
"Playing hard to get," she smiled, teasingly. Cyborg was behind her.  
"I reacon you should back off."  
"Make me," she challenged, facing the half-man half-machine standing closly behind her. He raised his arm, that was already transformed to his blaster. Nightwing raised an arm.  
"Let Batman handle her, Cy." he said, coldly.  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
"What do you want, Helena?" She didn't answer. All he recieved was a sly smile.

"Where is he?" Dick asked, entering the kitchen.  
"Out." Alfred, Tim and Barbara said in unision. He frowned.  
"Where's everyone?" Barbara asked, as Dick sat down beside her at the bench.  
"Trying to keep Helena away." he sighed.  
"Tim told me." she muttered. "What does she want?"  
"Me." Dick said, hotly. To his surprise, Barbara simply shrugged. "You're not surprised?"  
"Reflect back, Dick. Every girl you ever dated, always wants you back." she said, airly. Tim snickered.  
"Not Barb, though."  
"Shut up Tim." Dick snapped.  
"What!"  
"I think we should let them talk." Alfred said, dragging Tim away.  
"What do you mean 'every girl'?"  
"Star, Cindy, Angel, Grace, Penny..."  
"You?" he asked, curiously.  
"Bruce said I had to move on." she said, not directly answering his question. He looked at her. Was she afraid?  
"Babs..."  
"I don't want to lose you, Dick." she said. He hugged her fiercly.  
"No one, I mean no one will tear us apart, Babs." he promised, "I'll make sure of it."

"Hello, Batman."  
"Slade." he narrowed his eyes.  
"I've heard many stories about you. Robin, then, was always so fond of you." Batman remained silent. Taunts. That's what this guy only does. Taunt. But he sure as hell seemed like a good fighter. "Not much of a talker, aren't we?"  
"More of a fighter," Batman smirked.  
"You may be the master, but you're not good enough." Batman found himself surrounded by Slade's army of robots. Than his world went black.

"Bratgirl." Helena said curtly, to the teenager who was busy doing her homework.  
"Bitch."  
"Sharp mouth you've got there. You should respect those older than you."  
"I should say the same to you." Helena opened her mouth to protest, but saw Barbara coming from the other door, Dick close to her.  
"Cassie, go to your room." Dick said, seriously. Helena watched the girl gather her possesions and left.  
"About time." the dark haired woman exclaimed.  
"You're meant to be protecting the Haven, Helena." said Dick, his voice cold. She shivered slightly. She was wrong. He had changed. A lot.  
"You were gone for sometime. I got worried."  
"Just worry about the Haven." he muttered. She turned her gaze to Barbara who had her arms folded.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I heard Slade was in town. Decided to give some assistance. After all, I have faced him a couple of times." she couldn't help but smirk at the red-headed woman stiffen.  
"You actually let her help you?" she turned to face Dick.  
"The Titans can handle it, Helena." Dick growled, narrowing his eyes.  
"Look here, Richard. Here I am offering my help, and you're turning it down."  
"If I needed your help, I would've called."  
"Now that sounds familiar." she snickered. "As I recalled you used it on the bitch next to you."  
"Fuck you." Barbara growled, stepping foward. Dick stopped her.  
"Go back, Helena."  
"No." she folded her arms.  
"You were always stubborn," he muttered, turning around. "Come on Babs." he left. Helena stood, dumb founded as the man she once loved leave. Barbara followed suit.

"She's out there," Starfire reported, decending down the stairs.  
"Let's go." he said getting up.  
"Aren't you going to say good bye to your friends?" she asked, uncertainly.  
"I don't want them involved at the moment." he said quietly, "If I say anything to them, they'll follow."  
"Let's go." Cyborg announced from the T-Car. Nightwing nodded, and headed towards his motor-cycle.  
"They'll be fine, Star." he said, turning he's head slightly, "They'll understand." she nodded, and joined her team mates in the car.

"Hello, little sister."  
"Blackfire, you are, as they say it, going down."  
"It is not I, that is going down. it is your leader."  
"What are you talking about!" Nightwing demanded.  
"You haven't realised, but Batman... is it? Yes Batman is missing." Blackfire sniggered. Nightwing narrowed he's eyes. He knew who was behind this. It was Slade. Barbara was right. Slade was still after him. And he was going to do anything to get him.  
"Titan's Go!"

digi-gal-rox: Well, I hope you like it! pls review! Look out for the 'special' to further explain the relationship between Batman and Catwoman! ttfn!


	11. Missing

digi-gal-rox: New chappy! O.K, just to clarrify some things, Dick and the Titans did not leave Gotham and return to Jump City, they are at Gotham. Secodnly, I was firstly going to pair CW and BM together, but now I decided to change the pairing to WW and BM, so a big apology if there was some confusion. Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 10 - Missing

"Let me get this straight. Slade came out, and Nightwing went after him?" Batgirl repeated. Starfire nodded meekly.  
"Why didn't someone follow him?" she continued.  
"He said to stay behind." Beast Boy exclaimed. "Will he also go after Terra?"  
"I already have the Robin watching her." Oracle sighed, rubbing her temples. "Stubborn ass." she muttered to her- self.  
"So you'll help?"  
"Not like I have anyother choice." she sighed. "I'm getting back up."

"What do you want, Slade?!" Nightwing demanded, struggling to pull free from his binds.  
"I'm hurt, Nightwing." Slade said quietly leaning towards the dark knight, "You should know." Nightwing's eyes widened.  
"Oracle!"  
"Yes," Slade to himself.  
"It's always been about her. Why?"  
"She has information I needed."  
"Than why didn't you get her, when you trashed the Manor?!"  
"To confuse you all." he smiled.  
"If you lay a finger on her I'll-"  
"You'll what?" Slade laught, "In case you're forgetting, you're all tied up." Nightwing narrowed his eyes. He had to get out. He had to save her.

"Get back here, you son of a bi-" he bellowed, as he was thrown into a compact cell.  
"Nightwing?"  
"Batman!" he exclaimed. "You're alive!"  
"Ofcourse I'm alive. What are you-"  
"No time for questions. We have to get out. He's after Babs."

"O.K, so why do they come out now?" Batgirl asked, tightly tieing up, Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter and Scarecrow.  
"'Cause they thought that without Batman, we'd be nothing." Oracle responded.  
"You'll pay for this!" Poison Ivy cried out, as both heros left the scene.  
"I'm sure we will," Batgirl called back. Oracle glanced nervously behind her. "Oracle?"  
"Red X." she murmured. A villian in black with a skull like mask and a red X across his chest made his presence known.  
"Quite a talent, you have there Orcale." Batgirl could feel her mentor and guardian stiffen.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I have some information for you."  
"What kind of information?" she asked, turning to face him. Red X lowered his head.  
"About Nightwing's old friend Slade. He's after you."  
"What?!" Batgirl cried out.  
"Rumours has it that you have information he wants." Oracle narrowed her eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Red X folded his arms.  
"Let's just say he owes me now."

"Let me get this straight... you're saying that I'm in danger?" Terra asked, "By some guy called Slade?"  
"Look, just trust me on this."  
"No!" she exclaimed, "You're just some guy in a costume."  
"Does the name Beast Boy mean anything to you?"  
"Should it?" she asked sharply, "I remember him trying to persuade me that I'm a hero. Ha."  
"Look, right now your life may be in danger. It's my job to protect it... for the time being."  
"Look here, Robin." she growled, "If this Slade wanted me, wouldn't he have gotten me by now?"  
"We don't know for certain." he muttered, "But I know for certain that there are people who care about you, and if Slade is after you, he'll do anything to keep you away from those you love. Including Peter." she stiffened.  
"How did you know about him?"  
"It's my business to know." he responded, "So you want my help or not?"

"What do you want, Huntress?" Oracle asked hotly.  
"Let me help." it wasn't a question. It was more of an order.  
"You can't boss me around."  
"I see it now that he care about you. A lot. Let me do this for you." Huntress said, flexing her wrist.  
"What's the catch?" Batgirl demanded.  
"I just want to see this Slade rot in jail." Huntress narrowed her eyes, "When Dick and I were together, Slade had haunted Dick's very thought."  
"You're doing this for him then," Oracle folded her arms.  
"I don't want him to get hurt, when something happens to you." Huntress said quietly. Oracle looked at her hard.  
"You're serious," she said quietly, she nodded at Batgirl. "Let's go."

"O.K, so why us?" Speedy asked, irritably, tapping his foot.  
"Cause we're the only League members who know Slade," the Flash responded. "You definately have my help, Red."  
"And mine!" Supergirl cried out, arriving at the scene.  
"Supergirl!" Batgirl exclaimed happily. Oracle sighed heavily.  
"Wally?"  
"What?!" he cried out.  
"Did you tell her?"  
"I did," Batgirl boasted happily. She received a cold stare. "Sorry."  
"Come on, Barb. You could always use some extra hands." Supergirl smiled. The Flash had a serious look on his face.  
"You haven't faced Slade, Kara. You don't know what he's like."  
"No, but I've faced Poison Ivy, Harlee, Live Wire..."  
"That's not the point." Oracle cut in.  
"It is." Supergirl cried out.  
"Come on, let her help!" Batgirl pleaded. Oracle narrowed her eyes. "Uh-oh."  
"You're both staying here. And I'm making sure that someone has their eyes on the both of you."  
"So what's the plan?" Speedy asked.

"Damn it," he muttered, as they reached another dead end. "Where to know? All communications are blocked..."  
"We keep trying." Batman responded, flexing his wrist.  
"I know this guy, Batman. He's not going to let us go that easily. He maybe using us as bait."  
"Than we'll just have to cause some trouble." Batman muttered, pressing a small button on his utility belt.  
"No signals can get out," Nightwing heaved.  
"What about a high pitch sound so only Superman or Supergirl can hear?" Batman smirked. Nightwing paused.  
"I don't think it'll work."  
"It's worth a shot."

Supergirl covered her ears, screaming. Speedy quickly rushed to her side, the Flash close behind.  
"What happened?!" the Flash asked.  
"How the hell would I know?" Speedy retorted. "Oracle, we have a problem." he added loudly. Barbara emerged from the door, Cassandra behind her.  
"What-" she stopped, seeing her friend, curled up on the floor. "Kara!"  
"It's them," she said hoarsely, regaining her strength. "They're somewhere at Jump City."  
"How'd-" Cassandra started.  
"Are you sure?" the Flash cut in.  
"No," Supergirl admitted, "But the sound thingy was something Superman and Batman thought of together, like some sort of code."  
"I heard about it," Oracle said quietly. "Jump City did you say?" the blond hero nodded. "Wally, get the Titans to head back, and search. You follow them."  
"Righty-o!" the Flash zipped out the room.  
"Speedy, saty here with Kara, and if there's more information, call me."  
"Sure," he nodded.  
"What about me?" Cassandra asked, timidly.  
"We're going to meet an old friend of Nightwing's."  
"Who?"  
"Terra."

"She doesn't know anything, Oracle." Robin sighed, glancing nervously at Terra who peered over the building. "Care- full, you don't want to fall from this high."  
"Somewhere in the back of her mind. She has to know!"  
"She's clueless!"  
"No. She just doesn't want to remember." Oracle sighed.  
"Oracle, the Titan's have found something." the Flash's voice came through the communicator.  
"I'm on my way." she noted. She looked at Batgirl, and knelt down till they were face to face. "Cassie, I want you to stay here with Tim."  
"I'm not leaving you," Batgirl said, stubbornly.  
"You don't know this guy. Neither does Tim. If he does come here, I don't want him to be alone when he faces Slade."  
"But what can I do?" she asked quietly.  
"You're a strong fighter," Oracle smiled, "Both of you." she added, when Robin held on tightly to Batgirl's sholder.  
"Barb..." Robin murmured.  
"If he comes, give him everything you've got," she ordered. Robin nodded, pulling Batgirl away from Oracle.  
"Be careful." Batgirl said, fighting back the tears. Oracle gave a small smile, before whipping out her line and disappearing into the sky.  
"Will she be O.K?" Terra asked uncertainly, approaching the two dark knights.  
"Yeah,' Batgirl nodded, a smile forming on her masked face. "yeah, she will be."

"We saw Blackfire go down here." Cyborg reported, as Oracle arrived to the scene.  
"Decoy." Oracle simply responded. "Nightwing once said he'd do that, if he doesn't want to be found."  
"All clear," Beast Boy's voice came. "She's right."  
"You sent him down there?" Oracle asked, eye's wide.  
"We had to check." Raven shrugged. Oracle rubbed her temples. "What is it?"  
"Search the skies," she said. "The rest of us will scan the ground." Raven nodded and took off, Supergirl close by. Moments later Beast Boy and Starfire came up, and followed their hooded friend.  
"Well, let's get rollin'." Cyborg exclaimed as the heroes went their seperate ways.

"Just give it a rest, Batman. They didn't get the signal," Nightwing growled, jumping over Slade's army of robots.  
"You give up to easily." Batman barked, breaking the last robot in half.  
"I am not!" the dark knight's former protege protested, holding his arms up in defence. Batman simply shrugged, and continued his way down the corridor. "Somethings never changed," he muutered.  
"I heard that." Batman called back after him, a small smile grew on his face secretly.  
"You were meant to!"

Oracle stared eyes wide, a nervous look on her face, as she stared at the three villians that surrounded her. She remembered Nightwing once talking about them. Overlode, Plasma and Cinderblock. Beside her, Huntress had a smug expression printed on her face. Oracle knew by the look on her face that she had delt with them before. On her other side, Speedy and the Flash stood, ready to attack the three creatures that stood in front of them. She stole a quick glance up above, Cyborg was on a neighbouring building with Beast Boy and Raven and Starfire was hovering above.  
"Titan's Go!" Cyborg bellowed. Oracle and Huntress remained still.  
"Something's gonna happened, huh?" Huntress smirked, as the two former Titans charged towards the beats, as did the Titans. Oracle couldn't help but smirk as well.  
"Oh yeah." Just at that moment the three foes combined.  
"Damn it!" Cyborg bellowed, "We really could use some help here ladies!" he called, turning hs head slightly.  
"Ready?" Huntress smirked. Oracle whipped out some disks.  
"Let's go."

"Argh, where am I?" she groaned, forcing herself up. Surrounded by darkness, she tried to find something to support her weight. She could hear water dripping.  
"You're awake," a familiar voice slurred. She jolted up.  
"Slade," she growled. The villian appraoched her, grabbing her tightly by the neck.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." he said, soothingly.  
"Go to hell!" she spat.  
"If that's the way you want it," he smirked, dropping her. "Your friends won't come to save you." he added coldly. A bright light of purpule illuminated from her right. Her eyes widened as the figure approached her. "Deal with her."  
"With pleasure," the voice responded, an evil smile on her face.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: Well, that's it for now! Review!  



	12. Rescue

digi-gal-rox: well, it's been a while since i update this story. there's a few more chapter's to go! don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 11 - Rescue

"It was a decoy all along!" the Flash growled, slamming his fist on the table.  
"Chill man," Cyborg said quietly.  
"How can I?!" the Flash burst out, "My best friends girl friend is out there somewhere, and god knows what she's going through right now! It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!"  
"It's no ones fault." Raven said quietly.  
"Don't go all-" the Flash started.  
"Watch it," she growled.  
"We have to do something," Robin's voice came from the screen close by. Batgirl beside him. "Terra's under no threat so we'll be joining in the search."  
"Sure she won't get angry?" Supergirl asked, nervously.  
"Right now, our main priority is finding her, Batman and Nightwing." Robin continued, seriously. "I am not going to loose my family like this."

"We clear?" Nightwing murmured quietly, hearing the sound of cars close by.  
"Uh-huh." Batman nodded, distractedly.  
"You sure?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"We gonna get help?"  
"Uh-huh." Nightwing frowned. This was typical Batman. He waited impatiently, as the dark knight pushed the grate out of the way, when someone pulled the dark knight up.  
"Batman!" he bellowed.  
"Chill man, it's us." Beast Boy hissed, helping the Titan's leader out from the sewers.  
"Beast Boy?"  
"We got some bad news." Supergirl said quietly.  
"Where's Barbara?" Nightwing aske alarmed.  
"That's the bad news." Supergirl said weakly. "Slade's got her." Nightwing instantly reacted, jumping back down to the sewers. However, Batman stopped him before he could go any further.  
"We need a plan, Nightwing." Batman said, quietly.  
"Screw it. The one person I really care about is back there. I have to save her."  
"We have to work together, Nightwing."  
"F-"  
"You aren't the only person who cares for her, Nightwing." Supergirl cried out, "She's my best friend! Batgirl's mentor and..." she didn't finish her sentence. She wasn't sure if she was allow to. Nightwing's eyes fell. Supergirl was right. "Flash's alrady beating himself up, saying it's his fault." She noticed that the Titan leader was looking agitated.  
"Dick?"  
"It's no ones fault but mine. I brought her into this. And I'm going to bring her out of it." pushing Batman aside, he went back, retracing he's steps.  
"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked, after a moment of awkward silence.  
"Get everyone to meet me here," Batman ordered, walking away.  
"Where are you going?!" the shape shifter called after him.  
"Getting help."

"Stubborn," Blackfire mused, as Oracle struggled to stand up. "You'd better fess up before it's too late."  
"I'm the sort that doesn't talk," Oracle smirked, retreiving her ninja forks.  
"Please, you can't hurt me." Blackfire growled, her hand and eys glowing again.  
"Who said they were for you?" Oracle asked, throwing them to a chain, holding a cage above the alien. The chain cut, trapping Blackfire.  
"Cute," the alien narrowed her purple eyes, breaking the cage, "But it can't hold me. Nothing can." Oracle backed up against the wall as Blackfire made her way towards her, a smile growing on her face.

"You could've at least try to stop him." Speedy exclaimed, pacing up and down at the Titan's Tower.  
"He has issues," Raven said, "I don't blame him."  
"I'm sure you don't." Supergirl rolled her eyes.  
"Watch it," the hooded hero growled, standing up.  
"Chill!" Batgirl exclaimed, getting up.  
"You know Oracle." Cyborg said, "How long will she last?"  
"She's good, so maybe a while." Batgirl sighed, sitting down again.  
"Blackfire's better," Starfire said, helplessly.  
"Great," Supergirl frowned.  
"Why so glum?" the Flash grinned, appearing in the room.  
"What do you-" Beast Boy stopped in mid-sentence, seeing the founding members of the Justice League, minus Jonz, behind the scarlet speeder. "Alright!"  
"Where did you last see Oracle?" Superman asked, advancing towards the computer.  
"We're heading to where we last saw Nightwing," Batman said, leaving the tower.  
"We'll split into teams." John Stewart said, "It's our only way of finding her."  
"Nightwing's already out there." Wonder Woman murmured, "We have to stop him before he does something he regrets."  
"She has a point," Shyera pointed out, swinging her mace.  
"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" Raven muttered. The Flash shook his head, and glanced at where Batman was standing, only to find him gone.  
"Uh... guys?"  
"What?" Batgirl asked, turning around. "Oh." she too had noted Batman was missing.  
"He's headed to where we last saw Nightwing," Robin said, entering the room.  
"And you didn't stop him?" Batgirl asked.  
"This is Batman we're talking about," the boy wonder frowned, "He's way or the high way."  
"Point taken."  
"Let's go." Robin said, gesturing Batgirl to follow him.  
"You're not leaving without back up." Superman said.  
"I already have my back up." Robin muttered, as the two dark knights prepared to leave the room.  
"John." Superman warned. Suddenly a green wall blocked their means of exitting the building.  
"Give it a rest," Robin said, quietly.  
"Not until one of us is following you and Batgirl." Superman responded, evenly.  
"You do not want to get on my bad side," Robin growled. Batgirl nodded in agreement.  
"I don't care," Superman responded, calmly. Robin glared at the League at the corner of his eye. "Oracle is a valued member of the League."  
"Part time," Robin corrected, "As is I." he paused, "The only reason we joined was because Batman wanted us to."  
"So you always do as he says?" John asked. Batgirl glanced nervoursly at Robin, who narrowed he's eyes.  
"I only joined because Oracle agreed to help. Now put down the wall."  
"No." Batgirl saw Robin secretly whipping something out from his utility belt.  
"If that's the way you want it." he smirked, throwing out some small discs. A bright light emerged, blinding every- one in the room. The wall went down. Grabbing Batgirl by the arm, Robin made his quick getaway before the wall could go up again.  
"What happened?" Wonder Woman asked, as the light died down.  
"They escaped." Superman frowned, watching from the screen as they watched the Titan sub take off.  
"Hey! They hijacked my sub!" Cyborg cried out rushing towards the window.

He could hear his heart pounding with every step he took. He had to stay focus. He had to find her. He had to stop him. If he didn't, he didn't know what he'd do. He could feel beads of sweat falling from his face. He quickly wiped them away, retracing his steps. He pulled to a stop, to see a damaged room. He could hear the sound of water dripping, followed by his heart beating and heavy breathing. He quickly scanned the area. He had to find her. Some- thing caught his eye. Two silver ninja forks.  
"No..." he whispered to himself, rushing to where the items lay. He slowly picked them up. "Barbara..." He could hear someone close by breathing heavily. "Barbara?!" he called aloud. No one responded. "Babs, are you here?" Still no one responded. He threw the thought aside that maybe she could be here. He had his hopes too high. He's eyes fell as he continued his way down to the narrow corridor. "Fresh..." He could hear a faint groan. He turned around sharply. He definately wasn't hearing things. Someone was here. But who? "Who's there?!" he demanded.

'Dick? Is that you?' she silently thought, as she tried to move. 'Ow.' Her battle with Blackfire was all a blur. The purple light... the pain... she couldn't remember how Blackfire knocked her out. She didn't remember how she ended up at the end of the room, where she was. She groaned again. Everything ached. Her legs, her arms, her body, her head, she even swore her hair ached. She could hear foot steps fading away. She could hear him, but she couldn't answer.  
"Dick..." she called out softly, her voice only a whisper. "Here..." Her vision became a blur.  
"Barbara?" Someone was beside her. Was it Dick? "Oh god," he said, hoarsely.  
"Dick..." she could feel her world going dark.  
"Stay with me," he whispered, "Come on baby, don't close your eyes. Stay with me..." she forced a smile, as she tried to reach out for his cheek. He quickly grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.  
"Sooo tired," she slured, before closing her eyes.

"Will she be O.K?"  
"She will be," Raven said quietly, "You're lucky to have gotten to me before I left." Nightwing looked to the side.  
"Wanna talk about it?" she asked uncertainly.  
"No." he frowned. Raven sighed.  
"I know you're worried about her, Dick but-"  
"But nothing," Nightwing turned around stubbornly.  
"You have to go help them. I'll stay here."  
"He knows she's here." he said, "He's waiting for me to go. I'm not leaving her alone."  
"She won't be alone."  
"I'm not going to leave her alone!" he shouted, causing the sleeping woman to stir.  
"Now look what you've done," Raven scowled, rushing to the woman's side.  
"I didn't do anything," he muttered, following her.  
"What did they want?" Raven asked quietly.  
"Files... I think."

* * *

digi-gal-rox: oooo... what's going to happen next? i can't tell. just wait till the next chapter is posted! don't forget to review! 


	13. Final Battle Part 1

digi-gal-rox: well, not much to say, only review pls!! only one chapter to go and an epilogue! yea!!

* * *

Chapter 12 - Final Battle Part 1

_'Where am I?'  
'No where.'  
'Where am I?'  
'Neither here nor there.'  
'Who are you?'  
'Someone you can trust.'  
'Someone I can trust... mum?'  
'No,'  
'Dad?'  
'No,'  
'Who are you?'_

She opened her eyes slowly. She could feel someone next to her. She tilted her head noticing a dark hair man resting his head by her arm. She cracked a smile. 'Dick...' She looked at the ceiling. How did she end up here? The last thing she remembered was fighting... fighting Blackfire... fighting... fighting...  
"SLADE!" she gasped, forcing herself up. Nightwing shot up, alarmed by her outburst. She began to breath heavily,  
"Slade... Slade..."  
"Babs?" Nightwing quickly grabbed hold of her. She looked at him eyes wide.  
"Slade!" she cried out, "A big plan..." she looked at him painfully, "You... you have to stop him..." he looked at her gently, hugging her tightly. "Dick..."  
"I'm glad," he said quietly, "I'm glad you're safe." he looked at her meaningfully, cupping her face gently. "We already know he has something big planned." she looked at him, curiously. "You were sleep talking."  
"I sleep talk?"  
"Probaly due to the morphine," Dick smiled, "But we've already got teams around the area."  
"Dick..."  
"I won't loose you again, Babs. I won't."

Starfire peered into the room. She watched painfully as he kissed her gently. After a moment she smiled. Even though she wasn't in his life, she was happy. Just as long as he was happy, she was happy.  
"Star?" she turned around to see her friend, and companion Raven.  
"I am... happy." she said, "I am happy that he is happy."  
"Star..." Raven smiled gently at her friend.  
"I am O.K, friend Raven." Starfire said firmly. And this time she meant it.

Batgirl sighed heavily, hugging herself. Robin looked at her curiously, before making a face.  
"You 'kay, Cassie?"  
"I was freakin' worried about her, y'know."  
"Cassie..."  
"She's my only family..." Robin smiled gently at his friend.  
"I know the feeling. When I first became Robin, she was like a mother to me. Always protecting me from brooding Bruce and pissed of Dick." he laughed, "But she's fine now. As Dick always says, she's a strong, stubborn woman, who will not give up." Cassie smiled.  
"I guess..." she paused, "I wonder what'll happen between her and Nightwing." Robin looked away. He knew they both had a very complicated relationship. On. Off. On. Off. Maybe this time, they could actually make it work. "Tim?"  
"Huh?" Robin shook his head slightly, surprised.  
"I said, that they need us."  
"Oh... oh!" he shot up, "Come on, kiddo, let's go."  
"I'm not a kid!" Batgirl screamed, running after the boy wonder who had quickly taken off.

"This is it," he smirked. Blackfire nodded. "We've broken him. Now it's time to strike." behind him, several of his minions, his army, Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus all stood, ready to take their orders.  
"My little sister will pay." Blackfire growled, "For what she has done to me." Slade smirked.  
"We got what we want. We know their weakness." he muttered. "It's time to get back. Time for them to pay for what they have done." an echo of roars could be heard from the creatures, as his minions began to march out.  
"Let's get to business than, shall we?"

The masked man narrowed his eyes slightly, watching them as they made their way to the centre of the city. He knew instantly that they had something planned. He would normally not want to work with them. But this... this was for the good of these people right? He hated playing hero. Infact, he was no hero at all. He was just someone who had stolen a suit from the former Titan, Nightwing. He smirked. Red X. The name did certainly go well with the suit. But what was this feeling that was growing inside of him? Was it, as some people called it, his concious? Was he actually feeling sorry for these people? He shook his head violently. If there was one thing he knew, Slade was one villian that should not be allowed roam the streets. Not after mahem after mahem he caused at Jump City. Taking a deep breath, he went to the only place he could think of. Even though he may end up behind bars, he had no choice but to work with them.

"I'm curious," Supergirl murmured. Barbara looked at her curiously.  
"Hm?"  
"How Batman was ever able to escape from Slade." Barbara frowned slightly. Come to think of it, how did Batman manage to break free from Slade, last month.  
"Hm... This is Batman we're talking about," she said slowly, "After all he can escape from any stickly situations." Supergirl nodded slightly, with a slight grin on her face.  
"If only Dick can do that." Barbara laughed slightly.  
"I guess so." her face suddenly became serious, as the computer screen flashed.  
"What is it?" Supergirl suddenly asked.  
"Nightwing!" Barbara exclaimed, pressing a link to the dark knight, "Red X wants to speak with you."  
"What?!" Nightwing exploded. Barbara winced slightly at his tone. "Where did he come from?"  
"Duh Nightwing!" Supergirl chimed in, "Remember he's the one that warned us that he maybe after Oracle."  
"That's besides the point!"  
"He wants to help." Barbara said quietly.

Surrounded by darkness, she stared at the suit she had once done. Once known as Batgirl, she had long since given up that role, before coming the Oracle. She kind of miss the cape and cowl. But like Dick, she had outgrown that role. Her only source of light came from the computer in front of her. Raven quietly approached her.  
"You O.K?"  
"I suppose I am," she said quietly. "You didn't have to follow me back here Raven."  
"Nightwing would've kill me if I didn't." Oracle chuckled softly. "He's just worried."  
"I suppose so."  
"I just hope once and for all that Slade will rest." Raven muttered, clenching her fist.  
"He will." Oracle said quietly, "If not now, later. And when he does..." Raven smiled slightly.  
"I can see why he likes you so much," Raven said softly, "You always see the bright side of life." Oracle smiled.  
"I guess I do."

They found themselves surrounded, as the robotic soldiers crowded around them. Slade, Blackfire, Cinderblock, Plasmus or Overload could be seen. Narrowing his eyes slightly, a smile growing on his lips, Robin made the first move, followed by Speedy, Flash, Supergirl and Huntress.  
"Now this is what I call fun!" Supergirl said sarcastically.

"Well?" Nightwing folded his arms, as Red X approached them.  
"There." the masked villian pointed to the warehouse. "Either there, or there's a secret passage he took and escaped like he usually does."  
"Why should we trust you?" Cyborg asked dangerously.  
"I told you about the news about Oracle, and it turned out true." Nightwing narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"Why are you helping us?"  
"Because," Red X simply responded. "I maybe no hero, but there is one thing I do know. Slade should not be allowed to roam the streets." Nodding slightly, Nightwing moved to the edge. His thoughts on Barbara. He wondered if she was safe at the batcave. He felt Starfire place a hand on his shoulder, a reassuring smile on her face.  
"It will be alright, Nightwing." she said softly, "Raven is with her." Nightwing smiled slightly. That was true.  
"Let's do this." Nightwing growled.

Just far enough from their battle, Batman and Wonder Woman watched as Robin, Speedy, Flash, Supergirl and Huntress fought with all they got. The Dark Knight new this was only a distraction. And he also knew that Nightwing was already taking care of business. He turned around slightly, when a loud bang had caught his attention. He heard Wonder Woman muttering something before she took off, to join in the fight. He looked up at the sky, and noticed that several more robitic minions were falling from the sky.  
"Oracle, report." he ordered, pressing his finger to the communicator in his ear.  
"He's got something planned." Oracle responded. "Dick's not responded, nor are any of the Titans." Batman narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"He can take care of himself," Batman growled. "We have to stop him."  
"It's only a distraction." Raven's voice came in. "He's only doing this to get on the Titan's nerves. He probaly has cameras around the area, to show them struggling."  
"If that's the case," Batman growled, "Send the batwing. With a lot of ice."  
"Aye, sir."

"Hello, little sister."  
"Blackfire!" Starfire whirled around, as her sister approached them.  
"I can't allow you to pass. Otherwise I will have to fight you." Starfire narrowed her eyes.  
"My friends will pass, sister. I will make sure of that."  
"Starfire!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
"Go!" she growled, "And I will take care of my sister." Nightwing hesitated, before nodding. He took off, with the Titans and Red X following not too far behind.  
"Is leaving her a wise idea?" Red X barked.  
"She can take care of herself." Nightwing responded. The team quickly pulled to a stop, as they entered a large room.  
"Kay... why do I get the feeling that we're going to be attacked soon?" Beast Boy asked, standing his ground.  
"That is because, my dear Titans, you are." a voice echoed. And out came Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. Red X couldn't help but smirk.  
"Oi, Nightwing, go after him. We can take care of these guys." Nightwing looked at him surprised. "I told you I was serious about helping." Nightwing cracked a smile.  
"There maybe some hope for you yet, X."  
"Not a chance!" Red X shouted, as he attacked Cinderblock. "Now go!"

Oracle felt herself stiffen, as Alfred came down the stairs with drinks.  
"Oracle?" Raven said uncertainly.  
"He's fighting him now, isn't he?" she said, quietly. Raven hesitated.  
"Yeah." Barbara's eyes fell.  
"Why do I get the feeling that he may not come back?"  
"It is how anyone would feel, Ms. Gordon." Alfred said, "When someone they care about goes into a battle." Barbara looked at him sadly.  
"Alfred..." the butler smiled slightly.  
"That was how I always felt when Master Bruce, Master Dick and Master Tim went out. Including you, Ms. Gordon. You are, afterall family." Raven smiled.  
"You always have a way with words, Alfred." Alfred chuckled.  
"Don't worry, Ms. Gordon. He will come back." Oracle nodded, before returning her gaze back at the computer screen.  
"I hope so."

_'Who are you?'  
'Someone you can trust.'  
'Why can't I see you?'  
'Do you trust yourself?'  
'Yes.'  
'Do you?'  
'Yes!'  
'Do you?!'  
'...No.'  
'You should. There are times when you should sometimes only care for yourself.'  
'You are you?'  
'I'm you.'  
_

* * *

digi-gal-rox: well that's it for now! nxt chapter should be up later tonight or somewhere tomorrow. :D 


	14. Final Battle Part 2

digi-gal-rox: yea! final chapter! pls remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 13 - Final Battle Part 2 

"Barbara? Barbara? Barbara?" Raven gently shook the paralysed red-head worriedly."Oh my..." Alfred murmured. "Maybe we should call Nightwing.""No," Raven shook her head. "That'll just make him worry. And we don't need that right now. Looks like I have no choice, but to go in."  
"Go in?"  
"Watch the computer, will you?"  
"Ms. Raven..."  
"Right now, the only way I can talk to her, is if I go inside her head."

_'Me?'  
'In a matter of speaking.'  
'No! I should be helping-'  
'The only way you can help him, is if you can help yourself. Can you do that?'  
'...I don't have any other choice, do I?'  
'You always have a choice. You just have to start believing in yourself.'  
'Who are you, really?'  
'You don't believe me?'  
'I have my doubts.'  
'Here's a question. Why did you give up?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Why did you give up being her?'  
'I grew up.'  
'Or was it to forget about him?'  
'...'  
'None of this is your fault. Once you forgive yourself, and trust yourself again...'  
'I do. I do trust myself.'_  
"Barbara!" Raven's voice echoed.  
_'Raven?'  
'It's time.'  
'Wait! Who are you?'  
'I'm you. I'm Batgirl.'_

"Batgirl?" Oracle groaned slightly opening her eyes.  
"She coming too!" Raven sighed relieved. "Barbara? You O.K?" Oracle looked around, adjusting her vision, before nodding, a slightly smile, and a familiar glint in her eyes.  
"I am now."  
"What happened to you?"  
"Honestly, I don't know. But I have a feeling that I had a talk with my inner self." Raven nodded, slightly confused. "Let's get to work."  
"Batgirl..."  
"Hm?"  
"You said Batgirl before you woke up." Raven paused. "Your inner self?"  
"You could say that."

Wiping the blood that sipped out of his mouth, he angrily spat it aside, changing positions. His fighting styles had definately changed the last time he fought him.  
"What's the matter, Nightwing? You're slowing down," Slade taunted. Nightwing could feel his breathing becoming heavier and his movements becoming sluggish. Slade had definately improved, or was it he himself that lost his touch? He couldn't tell anymore. "I'm sure when I'm done with you, your family, especially that Orcale will be some fun." Nightwing grinded his teeth. "Did I make the poor Nightwing angry?" throwing his smoke pellets, Nightwing charged at his enemy.  
"That does it," he growled, "You're going down."

"This is getting old." Robin grunted.  
"No need to tell me twice." Flash retorted. "We have to keep this up till he's done."  
"And when will that be?" Huntress asked sharply.  
"Look!" Supergirl exclaimed, pointing to the sky.  
"The batwing?!" Robin's eyes widened. "SCATTER!" the group quickly split, as a large gust of smoke emerged from the vehicle freezing all the robots. Breathing heavily, Robin couldn't help but smile.  
"Well, that takes care of that."  
"Not for long," Batgirl's voice chimed in. "We have some trouble down here."  
"What is it?" Robin demanded.  
"More guys here." was her responce, followed by a heavy grunt. "And they are huge!"  
"We're on our way." Speedy responded. "You copy that Oracle?"  
"Sending another ice bomb there now."

"This is it." Cyborg murmured, breathing heavily. "The last unit of my battery..."  
"We can do this," Beast Boy responded, "Afterall, we have been through 'the end'."  
"Enough talk," Red X growled, "These guys are going down!" before he could attack, Starfire came flying into the room, throwing starbolts at her sister.  
"You will pay for that, little sister!" Blackfire bellowed. Nodding at each other, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Red X attacked their opponents. Despite the fact that they had gotten stronger, one thing they did know, was that they were not going to give up. Smirking to himself, Red X, let out his 'X' tape and gew, sticking all the villians together.  
"And you couldn't have done it earlier?!" Cyborg cried out.  
"We had to slow them down, other wise they'd be strong enough to break free," Red X responded coldly. "You should be more worried about your leader."  
"Nightwing!" theY cried out, running ahead. Red X remained behind smiling to himself. He knew that Nightwing could take care of himself.  
"Looks like my work is done here," he muttered, turning around to leave, leaving the grumbling minions of Slade.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, your time is running out, Nightwing." Slade yawned. "Do you really want your friends and family in danger?"  
"That's it, I've had enough of your-" Nightwing growled, throwing a punch as hard as he could at his nemisis. His eyes widened, as it was revealed only to be another of his robots.  
"Nightwing!" he heard his friends call out in desperation. Narrowing his eyes, he tossed the lifeless robot aside. All this time, he had been fighting with another one of Slade's robots. Where in the world was he? Panting heavily, he sank to the floor, defeated. The team pulled to a stop, seeing the robotic version of Slade.  
"He got away, huh?" Cyborg asked, after a moment of silence.  
"It seems that way," Nightwing responded quietly. "But in a way I'm glad." that had surprised his team. "No one got hurt. And if he were really here. I would've done something I would've regretted."  
"Let's go," Cyborg said, helping his leader, his team-mate, his friend to his feet. "Barbara is probaly worried sick about you." the half-man half-machine paused, "And man are you going to get a yelling." he indicated to the wounds present on Nightwing.  
"Aw man," he groaned.

Breathing heavily, Batgirl sank to the floor, as the robots one by one fell like dominos. Robin, Flash, Supergirl, Speedy, Huntress, Wonder Woman and Batman had arrived, only minutes later to find the robots lifeless.  
"What happened?" Wonder Woman asked.  
"I have a feeling that Nightwing just destroyed the main control." Speedy informed. Flash nodded in agreement.  
"And Slade?"  
"He got away," Nightwing's slurred responce came through the communicator. Hanging his head slightly, Batman looked up at the sky, as the batsignal shone brightly.  
"Get some rest, Nightwing. Robin. Batgirl, follow me. We've got work to do." Batman sighed.

Red X found himself smiling. Something he had not done since he had first worn the suit. Even though Slade did manage to get away, things was at ease. At least for now. He stared at the tired group as they made their way back. Who knew where. Turning around and left. For now, he'd hide. Afterall, they would come out after him soon enough. And than, only than would he make this appearance. He found himself humming. A song, he never even heard off. A song of a possible past he could not remember.

He awoke at the sound of chatter. Groaning slightly, he pulled himself out of bed, and quickly got dressed. Laughter was heard, not after. He was slightly disorientated. He winced slightly, as he touched his wounds. He barely remembered his talk with Alfred and Barbara last night. All he could remember was Barbara. And tears. Dick Grayson slowly made his way down stairs, following the loud chatter of... his friends and family? Entering the library, he saw that everyone seemed to be getting along.  
"Richard!" Kory Anders exclaimed happily. The group turned around, smiles on their faces.  
"Morning, Dick." Bruce said, with a hint of a smile on his face. Dick could only stare with his mouth hanging open. Never in his life, had he seen both groups together, and actually get along. Barbara was an exception with Raven but other than that...  
"Where's Rae and Babs?"  
"I think they're having some 'bonding time'." Cassandra Cain said slowly. Dick frowned slightly.  
"Bonding?" Cassandra could only smile, as Raven entered the room, Alfred behind her. Dick turned around, muttering something.  
"Cassie," he said warningly.  
"She's outside," Tim Drake said, "By the cliffs I think."

She closed her eyes, breathing in the morning fresh air. She remembered the talk she had with her 'inner self'. Lost in her own world, she allowed the wind to carry her thoughts away. Trust... Is that all she had to do? No, she knew she also had to believe in herself. But everything was over now. At least for now, Slade was gone. She smiled to herself, at the sound of the waves, crashing into the land below. This was home.  
'You're ready,' She opened her eyes, and grinned.  
"Thank-you," she murmured.  
'Thank-you who?" she turned around surprised, to see a familiar boyish grin on Dick's face.  
"Certainly not to you," she teased. He pouted. "You O.K?"  
"I've been through worse," he shrugged, joining her at the edge. She smiled softly at him, as he stared out to sea. They stood together, absorbing the peace and quiet.  
"Dick?"  
"Hm?"  
"What happens now?" he looked at her surprised. "I mean, will you go back to the Titans or head back to Bludhaven?"  
"I haven't really thought about it," he said quietly.  
"Oh..."  
"But I do know one thing," he stated. She looked at him curiously.  
"And what would that be?" He grinned, as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She felt herself melting in his arms, all over again, like when they were younger. She found herself smiling as they broke apart.  
"Come on, let's head back in, shall we?" he chuckled, placing an arm over her shoulder. She nodded, as they headed back to the manor, where the group had now moved outside, frantically chasing after each other, with Bruce and Alfred at the side lines.  
"Things are definately going to be interesting," Barbara stated.  
"You got that right," Dick smiled, as they watched Tim chase after Cyborg with a wrench, and Cassandra with a net gun, after Beast Boy. Cocking his head to the side, Dick couldn't help but let out a laugh, as Cassandra had decided to change her target to Bruce, catching him off guard. Smiling softly, Barbara rested her head on Dick's shoulder absorbing the scene. This was home.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: yea!! look out for the epilogue! it should be out soon! ;) 


	15. Epilogue

digi-gal-rox: and the conclusion! mainly focusing on dick and babs, but o well. here it is! the conclusion to the story!

* * *

Epilogue

The sun streamed into the room. The dark haired man smiled, staring at the delicate figure next to him. Recalling the events that had taken place months before, he was glad that finally everything had worked out. Even though the man who was once thought dead, was still out there, everything was fine. She shifted positions, before falling of the bed, startling her. He chuckled, as she scrambled up.  
"Morning," he smiled, helping her up.  
"You could've warn me," she pouted.  
"I think I know better than waking you up in the morning." he said, drawing her into a kiss.  
"Mmm..." she murmured as they pulled apart. He grinned.  
"Coffee?"  
"That'd be nice," she yawned, snuggling back into the comfort and warmth of the bed.  
"MORNING!" a young teenage voice cried out, barricading into the room.  
"Or not," she frowned. "Morning Cassie."  
"Don't you have school or something?" Dick asked.  
"It's the holidays, Dick." Cassandra laughed, sitting at the foot of the bed, as Dick crept back into the bed.  
"Oh..." he frowned slightly.  
"What do you guys have planned for today?"  
"A day away from us," Tim said entering the room. "Leave them be, Cassie."  
"My job is to annoy them. That's what's fun. Being an annoying teenager."  
"Trust me, I've done my fair share when I was your age. And you do not want to get on Barbara's bad side." Tim said jokingly. Barbara frowned.  
"You are so dead, Drake." she growled.  
"See what I mean?" Tim grinned, before bolting out the room, with a screaming Barbara behind him.

"How long will you be here?"  
"Honestly, I don't know."  
"Dick, if you don't plan on being here long, don't do this to her."  
"I know, Bruce. I know." Dick paused, "I really want to make things work with her."  
"You can't ask her to give up her life here, just to follow you back to Bludhaven." Bruce said quietly, "Cassie has  
school here... her father needs her here..."  
"I know." Dick said quietly, his eyes falling. "I was considering moving back here..."  
"Than why don't you?"  
"Blockbuster, is the reason I can't." Dick clenched his fist tightly, "I don't want him to hurt her. Or you, or anyone for that matter."  
"You know how stubborn she can be. She'll say-"  
"'I know how to look after myself,'" Dick quoted. "I know."  
"There's always commuting, but than again, not all long relationships lasts long." Dick said quietly.  
"I found it in your room."  
"Found what?"  
"You know what I'm talking about." Dick's eyes fell.  
"When were you planning on it?"  
"After it. Than things got complicated."  
"You made things complicated." Bruce responded. "Try to make things work Dick."  
"Maybe..."  
"Who knows, maybe this time things will be better."

"Babs... there's something I have to tell you." Dick said, uncertainly, as they together walked at the local park  
"You're headed back to the Haven?" she instantly guessed.  
"No." he shook his head slightly. Her eyes widened, as she quickly pulled to a stop.  
"Oh god..."  
"I had a long debate with myself about this-"  
"Dick-"  
"No, let me finish." Dick cut in. "I had a long bebate with myself about this, and... well I really want to make this relationship of ours to work."  
"Dick..." she said softly, pulling him into a tight hug.  
"I love you Babs. And I don't want to loose you again." he mumbled, holding onto her tightly.  
"I love you to Dick." she smiled, pulling him into a kiss. And the rest of the day was forgotten.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: wow! i finally finsih this story! i hope you guys had fun reading it, as much fun as i have writing it! ;P 


End file.
